Robar tu otra mitad
by Fallen Fan
Summary: La Hokage se acarició las sienes bastante frustrada, ¿Qué misión en la que no se matara podía ofrecerle a Lee?,¿De que manera evitaría que Naruto siguiera con su infructuosa búsqueda? [Yaoi] Naruto&Lee Gaara/Lee Sasuke/Naruto (En ese orden de importancia).
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

La Hokage miraba la pila de papeles sobre su escritorio. Esa mañana estaba especialmente ocupada y a pesar de saber que debía avanzar, aunque fuese sólo un poco, para poder estirar las piernas en la terraza y tomarse un vaso de sake, aun no podía siquiera comenzar.

Desde hacía tiempo Tsunade se enfrentaba a un problema que no podía resolver. Le daba vueltas durante horas y consumía su, ya de por sí, escaso tiempo sin llegar a una solución.

No paraba de suspirar frustrada al tiempo que se acariciaba las sienes.

A pesar de que fuese un tema que le competía como Hokage, su razón para atormentarse era de índole personal. Se veía impedida a abandonar a uno de sus subordinados más queridos en la misma búsqueda infructuosa en la que había dejado caer a su amigo Jiraya.

El expediente de Naruto, que llevaba a su derecha más de 2 meses, la inquietaba ese día con muchísima más fuerza que semanas anteriores. Hoy el rubio favorito de Konoha estuvo a punto de morir.

Sakura y Sai se habían negado a pasar algún tipo de reporte, eso sin importar el griterío de sermón que les dio, pero ya lo sabía, incluso antes de revisar los conductos de chackra de Uzumaki. Sasuke Uchiha se estaba cansando de que el rubio lo persiguiera cada que tenía oportunidad y se ponía más serio con sus ataques, que aunque todavía no tiraban a matar poco les faltaba.

Ya estaba harta de prohibirle a Naruto ir tras Uchiha, cansada de que la desobedeciera y que sus compañeros lo cubrieran… pero sobre todo: Estaba cansada de ver a Naruto en una cama de la enfermería.

Arrugó la frente visiblemente enfadada.

Como Hokage lo único que quedaba era imponerle un severo castigo por desobedecer órdenes, como su obasan lo que debía hacer era buscar una verdadera solución al problema.

Lo que la llevaba a otro asunto que, aunque en un principio no parecía meritorio de cuidado, debía atender si no quería perder a todo ninja competente que se parara a menos de 2 metros de Rock Lee.

De Lee no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué era lo que le ocurría. Sólo que, tras la misión diplomática más corta de la historia, el pelinegro había regresado más distraído que de costumbre y eso, claro, para un ninja era una petición de muerte.

Hacía una semana los tres chicos del equipo Gai habían estado internados en el hospital, heridos de gravedad a causa de su última misión. Y de no haber sido por los oportunos movimientos de Neji, los tres hubieran muerto debido a los errores de Lee. Cuando los visitó en su habitación el chico se veía sumamente perturbado por ese hecho.

Gai se lo pidió con lágrimas en los ojos y ella contrariada había aceptado. Ambos sabían que era duro pero no habría más misiones para Lee hasta que él se concentrara en lo que resultaba verdaderamente importante.

Ella no precisamente era alguien con corazón de pollo, pero debía aceptar que sintió una terrible punzada en el pecho al ver la resignación del muchacho cuando se le comunicó que estaba suspendido como ninja hasta nuevo aviso.

Tsunade dejó caer la cabeza sobre el escritorio y volvió a toparse con la imagen de Naruto y fue ahí cuando se le ocurrió.

[–––––––––––––––––––]

Lee se presentó en el despacho de la Hokage, solo. No había querido que sus compañeros lo acompañaran porque ya se temía las próximas órdenes. Le dolía saber que pronto la baja temporal a la que había sido sometido sería indefinida y todo debido a su torpeza.

Intentó mostrar una alegría que no sentía, tenía un pequeño discurso de agradecimiento por haberle permitido ser ninja todo ese tiempo, pero mientras más avanzaba más se daba cuenta de que se atragantaría con sus palabras.

Abrió la puerta con las manos temblorosas, era la segunda vez que su camino ninja estaba en riesgo y curiosamente el inmediato responsable volvía a ser _esa_ persona... Sacudió la cabeza y giró la perilla al tiempo que pedía permiso para pasar, no era verdad, el único culpable volvía a ser él.

– Hokage sama me mandó a llamar –

– Así es Lee – La rubia hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara – Tengo una misión para ti –

Los ojos de Lee se abrieron a más no poder – ¡¿De verdad?! –

Pero su felicidad se interrumpió cuando Tsunade asintió y le tendió un expediente con la foto de Naruto adherida a la tapa gracias a un clip.

– Es sobre Naruto kun – lo tomó pero no se molestó en hojearlo – ¿Le ocurre algo? –

Tsunade hizo una mueca de frustración – Últimamente ha estado más concentrado en traer a Uchiha de vuelta a Konoha que lo ha priorizado sobre las misiones, el consejo teme que abandone la aldea con motivo de traerlo de vuelta –

– Pero Naruto no lo haría, además Sakura san y Sai san no lo permitirían – objetó

– El consejo duda de su capacidad para influir en las decisiones de Naruto – se refería a los 2 jóvenes antes mencionados – Es más, los consideran un apoyo. Tu misión será vigilar que Naruto no haga ningún movimiento extraño o intente irse de la aldea –

Lee adoptó una posición firme – Claro Hokage sama –

Ella cambio su expresión de seriedad a una ligera sonrisa pero no duró mucho pues sus ojos se ensombrecieron al instante – Lee – llamó mirándolo profunda – Si fallas esta misión tu baja será definitiva –

El pelinegro se permitió tensarse ligeramente antes de sonreír y elevar un pulgar – No le fallaré Hokage sama, no lo haré –

–… y – habló la mujer antes de saliera del despacho – No quiero que nadie más se entere de esto – como respuesta recibió otra sonrisa y un asentimiento.

[–––––––––––––––––––]

Lee suspiró. A pesar de que se había mostrado bastante confiado con respecto a eso de vigilar a Naruto 24x7, la verdad es que se le estaba haciendo algo bastante complicado.

Al rubio lo acompañaba la fuerza de la juventud y siempre andaba de un lado para otro.  
Sai lo había descubierto el primer día y aunque prometió no revelar que seguía a Naruto, ni preguntar por qué lo hacía, era evidente que no estaba haciendo bien su trabajo.

Kakashi lo miraba de reojo de vez en cuando y si Sakura aún no lo descubría era sólo porque el pintor la distraía cada vez que estaba a punto de hacerlo. Hinata, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, incluido Akamaru sabían que seguía a Naruto y si la Hokage se hacía de oídos sordos era sólo porque el rubio aún no lo descubría.

– ¿Cómo vas con tu misión ultra secreta? – se burló Tenten apareciendo a su lado haciendo que Lee casi cayera del árbol donde melancólicamente soñaba despierto.

– Pues… – ambos miraron, a través de la ventana del departamento de Naruto, al chico devorando su ramen instantáneo.

– ¿Nos dirás por qué lo sigues? – Tenten se refería a ella y a todos quienes, impulsados por Kiba, comenzaban a creer que Lee estaba enamorado de Naruto. Incluso ella, que sabía los enamoramientos del chico rara vez incluían el acoso, aceptó entrar en la apuesta sobre cuándo se atrevería a declarársele.

El pelinegro negó.

– Entonces supongo que no nos acompañaras a Neji y a mí en el entrenamiento – Gai sensei estaba fuera y ellos tenían baja médica, sin embargo jamás descansaban.

Lee se mordió el labio inferior, tentado a dejar su puesto. La palabra entrenamiento era una tortura en su situación actual pues, al tener que ser sigiloso, no podía realizar el 99.9% de sus prácticas habituales – No puedo –

La chica suspiró –Está bien, pero comenzaré a creer la versión de Kiba kun si sigues así –

Lee arrugó el ceño sin comprender – ¿Cuál? –

– ¡Que estas perdidamente enamorado de Naruto! – Le dijo con burla antes de desaparecer.

Se quedó callado un minuto antes de procesar la información y luego sus mejillas se colorearon ligeramente.

_¿Él enamorado de Naruto?_

Miró hacia la ventana. Era verdad, el rubio no podría parecerle a alguien desagradable pero definitivamente sólo era su amigo y la única manera en la que podía mirarlo.

A él le gustaba otra persona y desgraciadamente se había equivocado al elegirla. Cerró los ojos e hizo un gesto de tristeza, no le gustaba pensar en eso pues siempre se quedaba con más ¿Por qué? que respuestas. Al final siempre le daban ganas de llorar y ya había derramado muchas lágrimas. Era difícil aceptar que Gaara nunca lo había querido, peor, que sólo lo había usado.

Se secó las furtivas lágrimas que no pudo evitar se le escaparan y cuando volvió la mirada a la ventana, Naruto ya no estaba.

– ¡Gejimayu! – la alegre exclamación del rubio casi lo mata del susto cuando lo encontró a su lado

– Na…Naruto kun –

– ¡Hola! ¿Sorprendido? –

Lee no sabía que hacer, así que no le quedó de otra que asentir con rapidez.

– Puedo preguntarte algo – aquel Naruto era algo un tanto serio y tétrico – ¿Por qué me has estado siguiendo? –

Bueno, parecía que el rubio también se había dado cuenta – Yo… Yo… Esto… – pero no puedo formar una excusa coherente porque fue interrumpido.

– Fue Tsunade obaachan – parecía pregunta pero Uzumaki estaba muy seguro de lo que decía – ¿verdad? – y sin dejar que Lee pudiese siquiera articular una palabra apretó los puños pensando que la Hokage tenía muchas cosas que explicarle. Y desapareció.

Lee se quedó ahí, estático como una piedra. _¡Naruto lo había descubierto!_ La misión había terminado y él falló.

Eso sólo significaba una cosa…

Ya nunca más podría ser ninja.

Abrió los ojos, no podía pensar en nada. _¡Ya no sería ninja!_

…

Se paró decidido. Tenía que explicarle a Naruto…

Pero ¿Qué?, Tsunade lo dijo, él era un peligro para sus compañeros.

…

Lo mejor era ya no ser ninja.

Pero ¿y sus amigos?, ¿su misión en la vida? ¿y sus desgracias?. Gai sensei, él siempre había creído y ahora lo iba a defraudar.

…No

Él era Lee, Rock Lee y tenía que hacer algo…

[–––––––––––––––––––]

– ¡¿Porque mandaste a Gejimayu a espiarme?!– replicó airado Naruto tan pronto entró al despacho de Tsunade sin tocar.

La rubia hizo un gesto de enfado pero luego se mordió el labio inferior _¿Tan pronto lo había descubierto?_ Le hubiese gustado que tardara sólo un poco más. Así podría haber aprobado a Lee.

– Si no tropezó conmigo fue porque me hice a un lado – No recordaba que su amigo fuera tan malo espiando, pero sin duda si habían elegido a Lee era porque subestimaban sus habilidades – Además no sé qué pretendes Tsunade obaachan, yo no voy a hacer nada malo –

– ¡Naruto! – lo reprendió la Hokage una vez que reaccionó por completo.

– No voy a ir tras Sasuke a mitad de la noche – reclamó cruzando los brazos, bien sabía que lo espiaban por el último encuentro con su amigo porque desde ese momento no le habían dado misiones.

Al menos el chico negaba uno de los grandes temores que ella y los ancianos miembros del consejo tenían. Suspiró. – No sé si estas informado pero Lee fue suspendido –

Naruto abrió la boca y se crispó, no quería pensar que Lee lo espiaba por voluntad propia –Entonces… –

– Aun así, yo le di la misión de vigilarte, sólo para ponerlo a prueba. No eres precisamente el mejor ninja rastreador, así que supuse que eso le otorgaría algo de ventaja y dado que siempre estás en movimiento pero que no tendrás misiones por un tiempo eras el candidato perfecto –

– ¡Estas diciendo que vas a seguir sin darme misiones! – el rubio protestó

Tsunade sintió una gotita resbalar por su sien – No Naruto –

– Pero…–

– Nada de peros, dejaste la última misión inconclusa por ir tras Sasuke y no es necesario que te repita que debes ser castigado por eso –

Naruto hizo un gesto de desagrado – Pues ya descubrí a Gejimayu y si fuese un ninja enemigo ya me hubiera encargado de él – hizo un ademán de practicar sellos.

– Lo sé – Tsunade negó y se sintió decaída. Lo correcto sería ordenar a Lee abandonar su camino ninja, pero eso definitivamente sería como matarlo.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos al ver su reacción – él, dijiste que estaba a prueba ¿no es así? –

Tsunade movió la cabeza de arriba abajo.

– Y ¿Qué pasa si no aprueba? –

Ambos rubios cruzaron la mirada – Dejará de ser ninja –

– ¡¿QUE?! – Naruto se precipitó al escritorio de la Hokage – ¡No pueden hacerle eso! –

– Mira Naruto sé que es difícil, pero ha cometido errores de principiante en cada misión y en la última casi mata a todo su equipo, no podemos arriesgarnos. Lo mejor es causarle una baja definitiva ya que ni siquiera puede cumplir con una misión rango D. Tal vez en un futuro si… –

– No es verdad, si lo dan de baja ¡nunca lo dejarán volver a ser ninja! –

Tsunade miró hacia otro lado _¿Qué más podía hacer?_

– Yo – se sintió culpable. Si no se hubiera ido tan molesto a reclamarle a la Hokage y hubiese escuchado a Lee, entonces tal vez no estaría en esa situación – ¿Podrías darle otra oportunidad? –

– Naruto… – la Hokage lo miró fijamente, pensando que si era tan difícil decirle a él que no lo haría, mucho peor sería hablar con Lee.

De pronto la puerta se abrió sin previo aviso – ¡NARUTO KUN! – Lee entró a la habitación casi como un rayo, temiendo haber llegado demasiado tarde y casi lo creyó por los rostros acongojados que le dirigían ambos presentes –Yo, la razón por la que te seguía, es porque quería… –

El rubio lo miró con cara de sorpresa al igual que Tsunade, quien alzó una ceja curiosa sobre lo que pretendía decir Lee ahora que había sido descubierto.

– Yo Naruto – Lee se acercó a él, sus mejillas se coloraron levemente y Naruto tuvo una especie de deja vú –Yo quería pedirte… quiero que seas mi novio –

…

…

Fue como una ventisca fría

…

…

– ¡oh! – Tsunade exclamó muy bajo, fue la primera en reaccionar de ellos 2. La verdad era que no se esperaba eso.

La cara del rubio era todo un poema contrastada con la expresión de seguridad de Lee.

Y entonces la Hokage se permitió esbozar una sonrisa casi maliciosa y carraspeó – Creo que esa es una discusión que no deberían tener en mi despacho – No le hacía daño divertirse de vez en cuando, más cuando pensaba que el pequeño Uzumaki le debía muchas por todas las veces que la había llamado vieja – Naruto ¿Qué era lo que venias a decirme? –

Lee abrió los ojos ¿acaso eso significaba que había llegado a tiempo y Naruto kun no había reclamado nada? Miró al rubio con muchísimo mayor insistencia y éste se giró, como si de un robot se tratase, a mirar a Tsunade.

Cuando la vio, con esa expresión de triunfo y malicia, sintió que lo bañaban con agua fría y todas las piezas cayeron en su lugar. _¿Esa era la oportunidad que le daba?_

No era justo. La vieja se estaba burlando de él, ¿Qué se supone que debía a hacer?... no quería.

– Naruto – Le presionó la Hokage llamándolo suavemente.

_Maldición_…

…

– Yo… Si – su voz fue absolutamente mecánica, un susurro. Y cuando se dio cuenta de que tanto la Hokage como Lee lo miraban, como si aún no dijera nada o no supieran lo que su "si" significaba, pensó que debía de haberse quedado en casa comiendo ramen – SI –

Aquello fue como una bendición a los oídos de Lee mientras que Naruto sintió que un agujero negro se comió sus emociones.

Tsunade sonrío. Definitivamente, y aunque las cosas no marcharon como esperaba que lo hicieran, por fin podría tener a Naruto alejado del problema Uchiha y a Lee pegado del niño milagroso de konoha.

Iría a tomarse ese vaso de sake que tanto deseaba.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Esa mañana Lee se levantó en un silencio poco habitual en él. Se metió al baño y dejó caer con calma el agua caliente por su cuerpo. Eran las 8 cuando cerró la puerta de su departamento y guardó la llave con un suspiro.

Las calle poco a poco comenzaban a llenarse y los locatarios empezaban a colocar sus letreros con las ofertas del día. Ayer había estado eufórico, pero hoy era distinto. Bien sabia que no debía dejarse llevar por esas explosiones de juventud imprudentes y mucho menos cuando en ella estaban de por medio inmiscuirse en los sentimientos de uno de sus mejores amigos para su provecho.

A decir verdad se sentía tan mal que, casi llorando, le confesó la verdad a Tenten y Neji tan pronto salió del despacho de la Hokage y notó de lo que había hecho.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que después de saltar emocionado sobre Naruto lo había dejado conmocionado y sin poder moverse.

_[Flash Back]_

– Bueno Lee, ya no puedes hacer nada – Lo apoyó Tenten poniendo un brazo tras él mientras Neji no dejaba de mirarlo de esa forma, como de quien no puede creerse esas cosas – Sólo queda que hagas a Naruto kun muy feliz –

Lee la miró sin entender.

– Si Naruto kun no guardase ningún tipo de sentimiento hacia ti no hubiese aceptado – razonó la chica.

Lee sintió el mundo caérsele encima. Eso sólo podía significar que estaba usando a Naruto – ¡Tengo que hablar con él! –

– ¿A dónde crees que vas? – Tenten detuvo a Lee con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

– Tengo que ha…–

Recibió otro golpe –Y ¿cómo crees que tome el hecho de que lo engañaste? –

– Pues…–

– No creo que debas jugar con los sentimientos de Naruto – Neji intervino.

– Más terrible sería que se entere ahora que ya aceptó salir contigo – Tenten argumentó y Neji gruñó.

–Yo quiero que Naruto kun sea muy feliz – Lee se aventuró a interrumpir el duelo de miradas de sus amigos.

– Pues no lo será si no lo quieres – acotó Neji, al parecer no le gustaba para nada la idea.

– Pero yo, yo sé que lo puedo querer –

En respuesta sus dos amigos lo miraron intrigados, Lee era raro, pero _¿De dónde venía eso último?_

_[Fin Flash Back]_

__Él sabía que desde lo ocurrido con Gaara no podría querer a alguien en algún tiempo, pero si allá afuera había una persona que sería feliz teniéndolo no le negaría aquello que él no podría tener y después, ¿quién sabe que podría ocurriría?

Pronto llegó a la florería Yamanaka y su rubia compañera lo recibió con una sonrisa al tiempo que hacia una reverencia sin notar su identidad.

– ¡Bienvenido! ¿Qué le puedo ofrecer? –

Lee se llevó una mano a la cabeza, esperaba encontrarse a la madre de Ino o cualquier otro miembro de los Yamanaka, pero no a ella.

– ¿Lee san? – preguntó la chica sorprendida de verlo ahí.

– Hola – murmuró con un leve rubor en las mejillas

Ella lo miró dudosa – ¿Vienes a comprar flores? – Lee apenas asintió – Pues claro que si, por qué otra razón hubieras entrado si no ¿Cuáles te ofrezco? –

– Bueno, yo no sé…–

– A ver – dijo la chica jalándolo hacia donde tenían las flores frescas de esa mañana –Todas las flores son especiales, así que – le brillaron los ojos – depende del mensaje que quieras transmitir las que debes regalar –

Lee las miró todas pensando ¿Qué tipo de mensaje quería dar? Tenten le insistió en que debía ser atento con el rubio, pero él estaba dudoso que Naruto apreciaría este tipo de regalos. Se tomó todo su tiempo ante la mirada crispada de la rubia, hasta que optó por lo simple, su nueva misión era proteger a Naruto, así que – Quiero protegerte – ese era su mensaje.

Ino lo miró con estrellitas en los ojos. La voz de Lee había sonado de tal manera que le pareció un amor melancólico –Estas son perfectas – le tendió un ramo hecho de tulipanes rojos y amarillos.

– uh, ¿De verdad? ¡Gracias! –

Ino se acercó al mostrador para tenderle la cuenta y Lee buscó su dinero – Y ¿Quien es la afortunada? – conociendo a Lee, seguro volvería a ir detrás de Sakura.

Él la miró sin entender – ¿De qué? –

Su interlocutora cerró los ojos intentando relajarse – ¿Para quién son las flores? –

– Aahh éstas – Lee se rascó el mentón – No son para un chica, son para Naruto kun –

Ino se quedó sin palabras.

– ¡Yosh! Gracias Ino san –

Lee salió de la florería mirando al cielo, el sol comenzaba a calentar con fuerza – Buenos días Chouji san, Shikamaru san –

– Buenos – apenas y les dio tiempo de responder porque antes de que terminaran la palabra Lee ya se estaba despidiendo de ellos con la mano. El chico quería apurarse para encontrarse con Naruto antes de que saliese de su departamento.

– Esto va a ser problemático – exclamó Shikamaru justo cuando vio a Ino salir de la tienda con las manos entrelazadas y los ojos grandes y brillantes como platos.

– No lo pudo creer – dijo antes de jalar a sus 2 compañeros de equipo para seguir a Lee – ¡MAMÁ VOY A SALIR, ES URGENTE! –

Ahora se arrepentía de no haber participado en aquella apuesta.

[–––––––––––––––––––]

En el camino Lee saludó a Sakura con una reverencia. La pelirrosa caminaba apurada con las compras de mañana pero paró en seco al ver al chico animado y cargando un ramo de flores, no era raro ver a Lee animado, pero las flores si eran novedad.

Dudó unos segundos antes de atreverse a preguntar para quién eran, luego se lamentó porque cuando la pregunta estaba lista para salir de sus labios Lee ya estaba unas casa más allá y aunque la duda le carcomía prefirió enterarse luego de aquella noticia.

Sólo dio unos pasos más adelante cuando se encontró al equipo de Asuma tras un poste espiando el camino del pelinegro.

– ¿Se puede saber que hacen? – les interrogó molesta. Ino estaba emocionada, Shikamaru indiferente y Chouji más bien ausente.

– Ni te imaginas Sakura frentuda –

– ¿Qué dijiste Ino cerda? –

– Sólo no estorbes, esto es supremo –

– Pero… – Sakura sabía que Ino estaba algo loca pero generalmente entendía sus disparates – ¿De qué hablas? –

Momentos después Sakura había botado las compras dentro de su casa sin el más mínimo cuidado y junto con los otros 3 seguía muy de cerca los pasos de Lee.

[–––––––––––––––––––]

– Ya casi esta ahí – Lee estaba a unos minutos de tocar la puerta del departamento de Naruto y las chicas se peleaban por el mejor puesto para escuchar y ver mejor.

– Yo no creo que Naruto…– escucharon los golpes a la puerta y quedaron mudas.

El departamento del rubio se abrió y todos, incluido Shikamaru quien ya había hecho sus conclusiones al respecto, esperaron a que Naruto terminara de restregarse los ojos y se diera cuenta de que Rock Lee tocaba a su puerta sosteniendo un ramo de tulipanes rojos y amarillos a la altura de su rostro.

– ¿Flores? – preguntó Naruto adormilado y miró a Lee unos cuantos segundos. Conforme iba despertando su rostro cambiaba a la sorpresa, después buscaba a alguien más y justo después, con algo de miedo, se atrevió a abrir la boca pero de ella no salió nada.

– Buenos días Naruto kun – Lee volvió a extender las flores y estas chocaron de lleno contra el rostro del rubio –Te traje esto, hoy es una muy bonita mañana y se me ocurrió que tal vez una flores te alegrarían el día –

Todos esperaban que Naruto reaccionara e Ino maldijo por lo bajo debido a que las flores no le permitieron ver en un primer plano la expresión del rubio.

… unos segundos después…

– ¿Estás… estás seguro que son para mi? – a Naruto se le crisparon los nervios, lentamente recordaba lo que había ocurrido el día anterior.

– Bueno a Tenten se le ocurrió que si íbamos a empezar una relación deberíamos conocernos más y que debía venir a verte a tu casa, no estoy muy seguro pero dijo que era de muy buena costumbre llevar un presente cada vez que visitabas una casa ajena y luego sugirió las flores Neji dijo que no era muy buena idea y yo no estoy seguro ¿Acaso no te gustaron? Porque si no te gustaron te podría elegir otra cosa tu sólo tendrías que esperarme aquí y…– Naruto tomó a Lee por el brazo antes de que comenzara una carrera a alguna otra tienda y decidiese traerle chocolates o alguna cosa semejante.

– No – dijo con el ojo temblando – Así está bien – el tono forzado de su voz pasó totalmente desapercibido por Lee.

– ¿Si te gustan? Fantástico – respondió entrando al departamento con un gesto feliz en y busca de un jarrón.

Naruto azotó la puerta tan pronto se recuperó de la sorpresa y notó que su autoridad como dueño de aquel departamento había sido ignorada por su no-invitado.

– Dijo "relación" – Ino entrecomilló con los dedos

Sakura sudó frío – Estoy segura que él no se refería a eso que estas pensando Ino cerda pervertida –

– Y tú ¿cómo sabes a que me estoy refiriendo frentuda? –

Shikamaru sólo roló los ojos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

A falta de un jarrón las flores descansaban en un vaso sobre el buró.

Naruto inhaló hondo e intentando mostrar su mejor sonrisa se acercó a Lee ofreciéndole una taza de humeante té. Su compañero, sentado en la mesa, jugueteaba los dedos nervioso bajo de ella y él no paraba de pensar en qué tipo de pecado había cometido para tener tal karma.

Desde la semana pasada había comenzado a percibir a su alrededor algo extraño y, aunque el día anterior había comenzado bastante normal, a media tarde descubrió el porqué de la sensación. Después la vieja Tsunade lo había manipulado y antes de darse cuenta era _novio_ de Rock Lee.

Honestamente, esa mañana al despertarse, creyó que lo del día anterior había sido uno de esos tantos sueños perturbadores que tenía a causa de ingerir alimentos pasados.

_¿Por qué no lo fue?_

Él, ingenuamente, creyó que Lee se había dado cuenta de lo qué había pasado así que cuando se encontró con esas flores se asustó y abochornó. _¿Por qué?_... todo hubiera sido más fácil si Lee no fuese... Lee.

Es decir, había aceptado ser su "novio", pero aquello no había sido más que un desliz extraño e hilarante ocasionado por la presión del momento. Nada comparado con un desear real y mucho menos pretendía que el otro creyese que realmente sentía algo.

– Ge… – ni siquiera había terminado de llamarlo cuando su amigo ya tenía sus grandes, redondos e inquisidores ojos sobre él. Un escalofrío no se hizo esperar.

Lee no se había tomado la molestia de mirar ninguna de las reacciones en el rubio, estaba demasiado absorto pensando en la nueva misión de su vida "Proteger a Naruto" y cómo lo iba a lograr.

Naruto era un chico bastante simpático y agradable, por lo que quererlo no era algo difícil. Se sentía halagado de pensar que su amigo sentía algo por él y pensaba que no debía desilusionarlo.

– Naruto kun – Lee casi acarició el nombre mientras salía de sus labios. Todo eso estaba asustando al rubio – yo quiero que seas muy feliz –

–…ah…ss si – por una extraña razón las palabras se atoraron en su garganta mientras su frente se coloreaba azul, tenía un mal presentimiento.

– Si yo…– Lee se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a él.

Naruto se alejó – ¿Qu Qué haces? –

– Yo – los ojos del pelinegro brillaban con un destelló irreal y como la primera vez que lo vio, en ese estado idealista, un sol ocultándose al horizonte lo acompañaba – haré lo que sea por ti – sin que Naruto pudiera evitarlo lo tomó de la mano y encontraron sus ojos a una palma de distancia – yo te protegeré –

Aquello fue demasiado para Naruto. Había escuchado a Lee decirle a Sakura eso incontables veces antes de intentar besarla, así que su cuerpo tembló, los colores se le subieron al rostro y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer en un momento como aquel fue golpear a Lee tan fuerte que lo dejó inconsciente.

_¿Qué otra cosas se suponía que debía hacer?_

Minutos más tarde Naruto estaba sentado a la mesa de su departamento comiendo su acostumbrado cereal matutino al tiempo que miraba a Lee tirado en el piso y, aun, desmayado.

Tenía el ceño fruncido y el bochorno aún no desaparecía de sus mejillas. Indignado era la palabra correcta para describir su estado actual.

De pronto la ventana dejó entrar una ráfaga de aire y Naruto se giró para encontrarse con el sonriente Sai parado en el marco.

– Buenos días Naruto – Pero como respuesta no obtuvo un saludo de vuelta sino un gruñido, _no había nada de bueno en ese día_ – ¿Ocurre algo? –

Naruto sólo se enterró en la mesa y con una mano señaló a Lee quién dormía a pierna tendida balbuceando algo sobre la juventud.

[–––––––––––––––––––]

– Y ¿te besó? – preguntó Sai mirándolo directamente a los ojos, curioso.

– ¡NO! – Naruto se sentía demasiado incomodo.

– ¿Entonces por qué lo golpeaste? – para el pintor todo el parloteo del rubio era algo exagerado.

– ¡Por que estaba muy cerca y… y se estaba portando muy extraño! –

Sai ladeó la cabeza y miró a Lee con detenimiento – Se supone que es tu novio, los novios deben besarse y estar cerca – o eso creía haber entendido del último libro que leyó sobre el tema.

– Si, pero no es mi novio – Naruto imaginaba que Sai en ese momento sólo pretendía fastidiarlo.

– Pero tú dijiste que…–

– Sé lo que dije – Interrumpió llevándose las manos a la cabeza – ¿Por qué habló contigo?, debería ir con Sakura chan – volvió a azotar la cabeza en la mesa y como respuesta al golpe Lee sólo cambió de posición.

Sai los observó a ambos con detenimiento – ¿Y qué vas a hacer? – Preguntó después de un largo silencio – no puedes decirle que al final no quieres ser su novio –

– ¡Eh! – el rubio lo miró como si estuviese loco – ¿Por qué no? ¡Si no quiero serlo! –

El pelinegro se llevó un dedo a la barbilla como si estuviese pensando, recordaba aquel manga – Porque vas a herir sus sentimientos –

Naruto negó con la cabeza y las manos – Eso qué tiene que ver –

– Si él cree que lo amas no puedes decirle que sólo aceptaste ser su novio por lástima, lo destrozaría – golpeó la palma de su mano con el puño – Además – agregó como si recién lo recordara – después te vas a arrepentir y va a ser demasiado tarde porque ya estará con alguien más – sonrió, aquella era una de las historias favoritas de Sakura.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? – el rubio se jaló los cabellos.

– Naruto – Parecía que Sai volvía a comportarse como un anbu serio – Él fue dado de baja, si realmente quieres ayudarlo lo mejor es que lo mantengas a tu lado. No parece estar bien y si Tsunade sama lo dejó a tu cargo es por un motivo en específico –

– ¿Eh? – El rubio tenía la impresión de que la vieja lo había hecho con el único afán de molestarlo. Pero ¿Con un motivo?

– Si puedes descubrir qué fue lo que pasó con él podrás ayudarlo. Si sus amigos fallaron tal vez su novio no, así que estaría bien que no le dijeras nada, así sería más sencillo que confiase en ti – Se paró y caminó a la ventana ya sin darle tiempo a protestar – en 15 minutos debemos vernos en el puente con Kakashi sensei – y sin esperar respuesta dejó el departamento del rubio quién lo seguía mirando confundido.

– mmm – Lee por fin recuperó la consciencia y lo primero que hizo fue quejarse mientras se sobaba el lugar donde Naruto lo había golpeado –¿Dónde…? Naruto kun ¿Qué pasó? –

El rubio deseó ser tragado por la tierra, _Sai tenía razón_.

– una lata – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir y Lee miró confundido a todos lados.

[–––––––––––––––––––]

Sólo Lee sabía por que lo había seguido hasta su reunión con el resto del equipo 7, pero Naruto lo que más quería era que no lo mirara y dejase de portarse como si hasta el aire fuera una amenaza para él.

– ¡Cuidado con esa piedra Naruto kun! – avisó Lee por diezmilésima vez mientras pateaba a la susodicha fuera del camino, no quería que los pies de su reciente novio se lastimaran.

El antes mencionado simplemente se ahorró todo tipo de comentario y apuró más el paso, necesitaba refugiarse con la seguridad de su equipo. Pero al llegar con ellos no se encontró con lo que esperaba.

Sakura, que estaba recargada en el barandal del puente, no le despegó la vista de encima desde que lo vio aparecer, y por la expresión confundida y molesta que mostraba, Naruto ya estaba dudando seriamente acercarse. Sai apenas y lo vio sacó su pergamino para inmortalizarlo.

– ¿Aún no llega Kakashi se…aauuucch– no pudo terminar de preguntar porque Sakura se acercó y antes de que pudiese reaccionar le acababa de azotar un golpe en la cabeza – ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso Sakura chan?!– sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y se giró para mirar con cierto rencor a Lee. Todo el camino protegiéndolo de piedras y cuando de verdad debía hacerlo ni cuenta se daba.

Lee mostró un gesto triste, logrando que Sakura frunciera más el entrecejo y Sai ladeara el pergamino para trazar mejor.

– ¿No tienes algo que decirme? – cuestionó la pelirrosa. A ella no le parecía justo que, siendo la mejor amiga de Naruto, tuviese que enterarse de las nuevas noticias al mismo tiempo que todos.

_[Flash Back]_

Fuera del departamento de Naruto todos hacían especulaciones. La visita de Lee en el departamento del rubio se estaba haciendo larga y mientras Sakura se armaba de valor para ir y tocar la puerta, todos vieron como Sai entraba al departamento por la ventana sin ningún recato.

Largos minutos más tarde Sai salió y de un saltó llegó donde Haruno y el equipo de Azuma mal se escondían.

– Kakashi sensei nos espera en el puente dentro de 15 minutos – le informó y cuando se disponía a irse, con su eterna sonrisa de saber más que los demás, fue detenido por Sakura.

– Sai…– la chica se armó de valor, al mal paso darle prisa y a las escalofriantes noticias también – ¿Qué hacia Lee san en el departamento de Naruto? –

– Estaba durmiendo –

Sakura sintió como una gotita resbalaba por su frente.

– ¿Enserió?– preguntó Chouji levemente interesado

– No Sai san – interrumpió Ino – lo que queremos saber es ¿Por qué Lee visitó a Naru... ¿Dijiste durmiendo?– ladeó la cabeza confundida

Sai lo pensó un poco – la verdad no lo sé, pero creo que eso hacen los novios o algo así. Aun no entiendo eso – concluyó sin notar que su compañera de equipo lo miraba con los ojos grandes y redondos como platos.

_[Fin del Flash Back]_

De sólo recordarlo Sakura le asentó otro golpe a Naruto – ¿Y bien?– insistió

– No sé por que me pegas Sakura chan, pero no hice nada ttebayo–

– ¡Ah no!– un aura maligna salió de la pelirrosa, pero no pudo seguir con su tortura para con el rubio, pues Kakashi llegó para salvarlo.

– Que bueno que estén tan animados – felicitó –porque hoy vamos a trabajar mucho con el entrenamiento y… ah Hola Lee–

– Buenos días Kakashi sensei – reverenció el pelinegro

– ¿Alguna noticia de Gai o Tsunade sama?–

– No – Lee sonrió como respuesta al escuchar a su maestro ser mencionado – sólo acompañaba a Naruto – Sakura falló el tercer golpe que pretendía darle al rubio – pero ahora debo ir con mi equipo, hasta luego– los reverencio a todos y antes de salir corriendo se dirigió al rubio – Luego nos vemos Naruto kun –

–… hasta luego – Naruto no podía estar más confundido y podría haber seguido así, de no ser por el cuarto golpe de Sakura.

[–––––––––––––––––––]

El entrenamiento fue tan duro como Kakashi les había prometido. Sakura se ensañó con Naruto y el rubio aturdido tuvo que esquivar un sinfín de golpes que tiraban a matar.

– ¿Soy o no tu mejor amiga?– le rugió alejándose del campo de entrenamiento sin esperar respuesta.

– Pero Sakura chan matte…– pero como respuesta la chica sólo lo fulminó con sus enormes ojos verdes haciendo que el rubio temblara y apareciera una nube negra sobre su cabeza.

– ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?– preguntó Kakashi con un silbido.

– Nada– Naruto comenzó a hacer círculos con el dedo en el piso.

– Debe ser porque no le dijo que salía con Rock Lee – Sai llegó para unirse a la conversación

– ¡¿eh?!– Kakashi miró a Sai sin entender y luego dirigió la mirada hacia Naruto que estaba completamente rojo.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Quién? ¡¿POR QUÉ LE DIJISTE ESO A SAKURA CHAN?!–

– Por que tú lo dijiste –

– ¡Pero no tenias por que decírselo baka! –

– ¿Por qué no?– cuestionó Sai ladeando la cabeza, a él le habían preguntado y sólo se dedicó a contestar. A su entender estaba ayudando a sus 2 amigos a mantener la fachada con una mayor credibilidad.

– ¡Porque no! – se quejó Naruto e intentó alcanzarlo para golpearlo pero Sai lo esquivó –Ven aquí maldito –

– ¿Es eso verdad? – preguntó Kakashi con una gota resbalando por su cabeza y rascándose confundido el mentón.

Naruto si no estaba más rojo era por que no podía – yo etto… si– aceptó resignado y dejando caer los hombros. El destino solía odiarlo.

[–––––––––––––––––––]

Lee llegó con el resto de su equipo feliz y dispuesto a entrenar. Debido a la vigilancia 24x7 que había montado, poco tiempo tuvo para entrenar, así que justo ahora se sentía alegre de poder hacerlo.

– ¿Cómo te fue? – le cuestionó Tenten tan pronto lo vio y aunque Neji se quiso mostrar desentendido era obvio que también quería enterarse.

– Bien– sonrió radiante – justo ahora está entrenando con Kakashi sensei y Tsunade dijo que podría dejarlo bajo su supervisión –

– mmm– su amiga se llevó una mano a la barbilla, meditándolo.

Los tres quedaron en un inusual silencio hasta que Neji acabó con aquello – Será mejor practicar– les ordenó.

Gai estaba de misión, pero con o sin él necesitaban entrenar. La semana que pasaron hospitalizados y la semana subsecuente en la que Lee se pasó vigilando a Naruto no habían podido reorganizar su formación y estrategia.

– ¡CLARO!– exclamó el pelinegro divertido y se acomodó en posición de batalla, Neji lo hizo con más seriedad y Tenten sonrío al tiempo que conjuraba todas sus armas.

Los tres respiraban agitados. Justo ahora entrenaban la eficacia de byakugan de Neji al esquivar los rápidos ataques de Lee y la lluvia de kunai de Tenten. Estaban tan concentrados y divertidos que apenas y pudieron reaccionar cuando la masa verde que era su sensei se metió en su campo de batalla y asestó un golpe en el pecho a Neji, devolvió una bomba explosiva a Tenten y de una patada mandó a volar lo más lejos que pudo a Lee.

– Jajaja– se burló al ver a sus alumnos tirados a unos metros suyos –Aún tienen la guardia baja– Gai se quedó al centro posicionando las manos sobre la cintura.

– ¡Estábamos practicando sensei!, no era una formación ni nada – se quejó la chica incorporándose enfadada.

– ah ah– negó el mayor moviendo un dedo de un lado a otro –sin importar lo que hagan no deben bajar la guardia –

– ¡Gai sensei!– Lee apenas llegaba de las profundidades del bosque donde había caído debido al golpe –Ya volvió –

– Así es y ¡NICE!– alzó el puño mostrando un pulgar elevado –Los invito a comer–

– Curry– gritó Lee emocionado y el resto del equipo asintió resignado a comer siempre lo mismo.

Ya en el restaurante Gai no dejó de hablar sobre su misión y Lee no dejaba de anotar cuanta palabra salía de su boca. Eso hasta que a Gai se le ocurrió felicitar a Lee por que Tsunade ya le había levantado la baja y él tuvo que pararse de la mesa casi impulsado por un resorte al recordar que en ese momento debía estar con Naruto.

– ¡Hasta luego!– gritó desde la puerta – ¡GRACIAS!–

Gai sonrió por la energía que su alumno mostraba – Me alegra que resolviera su problema – le comentó a sus otros dos pupilos – Parece que ya se recuperó por completo, pero ¿A que se debe tanta prisa?– preguntó.

– Bueno pues…– Tenten sonrió nerviosa y de medio lado, ellos habían prometido guardar el secreto.

– Ni idea– completó Neji dando un sorbo a su té. Lee se las arreglaría después.

[–––––––––––––––––––]

El primer día fue un desastre para Naruto.

Cuando se levantó, lo primero que vio fue un ramo de flores frente a él. Luego Sakura lo llenaba de golpes, Sai seguía haciéndose llamar su amigo y justo después, cuando caminaba a Ichiraku tranquilo y creyendo que las emociones terminaron por ese día, se encontró con el equipo de Kurenai sensei.

Shino lo felicitó con voz sería, Hinata parecía que iba a llorar pero se mantuvo con una sonrisa feliz y Kiba… él no dejó de corretear a su lado gritando que tenia la razón y preguntando mil y un detalles embarazosos de los que él no tenía ni la mas remota idea.

¿Cómo se le declaró Lee?, ¿Qué contestó él? Y una sarta de tonterías fue las que tuvo que soportar por parte de Ino mientras Shikamaru miraba el cielo y Chouji comía ajeno a todo.

Y por si fuera poco, cuando estaba a punto de librarse de todos, Lee apareció con su radiante sonrisa disculpándose por dejarlo solo.

Si al principio le pareció una buena idea dejar que el pelinegro se encargara de responder preguntas, no pasó mucho tiempo para que se diera cuenta de su error, porque cuando le preguntaron qué veía en Naruto, Lee no escatimó en decir lo amable, vivaz, feliz y brillante que era. Eso junto a otro grupo de adjetivos que lo obligaron, rojo de la vergüenza, a llevarse a Lee con él para que dejara de darle a Kiba material para toda una vida de burlas.

Uzumaki se sentó molesto en la banca de Ichiraku y con el ceño fruncido le pidió lo de siempre al viejo tendero – con carne extra –

– ¿Y a ti?– le preguntó la hija del dueño a Lee, pero él, en respuesta, negó con la cabeza.

– Yo nada gracias, sólo vengo de acompañante –

– Muy bien, pero si se te ofrece algo no dudes en pedirlo–

– ¡Claro!– respondió con una sonrisa y Naruto rumió su enojo atragantándose.

Mientras más nervioso, más hambre le daba y pronto al primer plato se le sumaron otros 4. Lee a su lado le celebraba el apetito y en ese momento una idea malévola cruzó por la mente del rubio.

Cuando salieron de Ichiraku Naruto estaba radiante, bastante lleno, y parecía que le había robado algo de felicidad a Lee, pues el pelinegro miraba con tristeza su ahora cartera vacía.

Al segundo día el resto de Konoha lo sabía. Él nunca se había puesto a pensar en ello, pero ¡Todos los aldeanos eran una bola de chismosos!

Por sugerencia de Kakashi, obligado por el lloriqueo de felicidad de Gai al enterarse que uno de sus alumnos vivía la felicidad del amor juvenil, ambos equipos entrenaron juntos.

Tenten y Sakura se acoplaron bastante bien, Neji conoció que tan fastidioso podía llegar a ser Sai y Kakashi olvidó lo que era disfrutar de una buena lectura, debido a que Gai no dejaba de retarlo.

Lee y Naruto se estaban divirtiendo bastante, disfrutaban la pelea y técnica del otro. Al caer la tarde, aun cuando ya todos estaban cansados del entrenamiento, ellos seguían con sendas sonrisas y animosidad, retándose constantemente.

Sakura podía constatar que eran pocas las veces que veía a Naruto tan feliz como cuando Sasuke estaba con ellos.

[–––––––––––––––––––]

Al pasar la primera semana Naruto ya no se estresaba por encontrarse a Lee en su puerta cada mañana.

Afortunadamente entre ambos se había establecido un pacto silencioso de cercanía sólo como amistad y los dos estaban a gusto con eso. Tal vez el hecho de que Lee ya no cargara flores, ni nada parecido, hacían que a Naruto le fuera agradable verlo. Además Tsunade afianzaba su amistad mandándolos a misiones rango D casi a diario.

Claro, Naruto aún seguía asaltando a Lee cada vez que iban a Ichiraku, lo hacia escribir los reportes de las misiones y lo dejaba cargar su despensa mientras él caminaba con los brazos detrás de su cabeza. A su entender algo bueno debía de sacar por dejar que los aldeanos y Kiba hablaran a sus espaldas.

– Eres muy cruel con Lee san– se quejó Sakura con Naruto cuando, junto con Sai, regresaban del bosque –Te aprovechas de él–

Los tres cargaban cestas con montones de piedras y plantas medicinales para llevarlas al equipo médico de Konoha.

– ¡Eso no es verdad!– el rubio hizo un mohín y miró a Sai en búsqueda de apoyo, pero su amigo fingía no tener idea de nada.

– A ver Naruto– Sakura arrastró al rubio de la oreja hasta una banca cercana.

– aah ittai Sakura chan datte –

– Lee san es amable contigo por que te quiere– la chica tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido – ¿Tú también lo quieres no es así?–

– eehh– Naruto revolvió las manos. Como amigo todo estaba claro, incluso él sabía que Lee también lo quería como amigo… la pregunta de Sakura era sobre amar y él, bueno, no amaba a nadie que supiera. Otra vez buscó el apoyo de Sai y el pelinegro sonrió intentando infundirle ánimos – ¿Si?–

– No puede ser– se quejó la chica y una venita apareció en su frente –Si no estas seguro de querer a Lee san ¿Por qué aceptaste salir con él?– lo señaló acusadora – no será que sólo querías ramen gratis–

– No Sakura chan – recordaba que en un principio quiso pedirle consejo a su amiga pero ella estaba tan enojada que no quiso hablar con él, ahora se preguntaba cómo reaccionaría – la verdad es que…–

– Yo creo que Naruto esta confundido por que es su primera relación– interrumpió Sai dispuesto a salvar la situación.

El mencionado miró a su amigo con odio.

– Eso no es justificación ¿Naruto tu amas a Lee?– presionó la pelirrosa

Y el rubio sudó frío – yo.. yo… es que, la verdad Sakura chan todo pasó muy rápido y Tsun…–

– NARUTO– ahora pensaba que su amiga copió ese carácter a su maestra.

– Es que…–

–Si o no – volvió a presionarlo y a pesar de que le dio dos opciones, parecía que lo golpearía si decía que no y Sai seguía sonriendo esperando que diera una respuesta afirmativa.

No veía otra salida, temblaba – ¡Si!– gritó aterrado, elevando los brazos con fuerza y soltando su cesta en el proceso, haciendo que volara por el aire.

Los tres la vieron salir disparada al cielo antes de que la gravedad la volviera al suelo y vieran que caía sobre una persona que caminaba hacia ellos. Al acercarse para saber a quién había dañado Naruto pudieron ver a Lee tirado en el piso y con espirales en los ojos, noqueado.

Sakura volvió a formar un gesto enfadado hacia Naruto y él sólo se llevó una mano al rostro. _Kami lo odiaba_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Lee y Tenten estaban en su campo de entrenamiento habitual. El chico tenía un río de lagrimas corriendo por el rostro mientras que ella lo analizaba críticamente – Me pregunto que habrá visto en ti –

La chica podía llegar a ser cruel muchas veces y justo ahora lo estaba siendo. Llevaba bastante tiempo intentando adivinar qué era eso que pudo atraerle a Naruto de Lee.

Bufó – aah entonces ¿Qué es lo que te estas lamentando? – Tenten se cruzó de brazos y se sentó frente a él

Lee jugueteó con sus dedos y una nube negra apareció sobre su cabeza, su amiga arrugó el ceño.

– Eres tonto verdad, ¡¿No ya nos habías dado el gran discurso de cómo harías feliz a Naruto, ahora cuál es el problema?!–

– Que de verdad es un tonto– Neji acababa de aparecer y lo miró por el rabillo del ojo recargándose en un árbol cercano.

Y con amigos como esos, para que quería enemigos.

Lee suspiró –Es sólo que creía que estaba haciéndolo bien y no me di cuenta que lastimaba Naruto kun –

Ambos lo miraron con detenimiento y Lee muy a su pesar recordó lo que ocurrió justo después de despertar.

_[Flash Back]_

Cuando Lee abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba acostado en una camilla del hospital de Konoha y una sonriente Sakura acomodaba sus almohadas.

– Que bueno que ya despertaste Lee san –

– ¿Sakura san?–

La chica sonrió –Nos preocupaste un poco, disculpa el golpe –

– ah– el pelinegro adquirió un tono rojizo en sus mejillas y miró discretamente de un lado a otro. Hubo un tiempo en el que deseo que Sakura le sonriera al despertar y ahora se sentía inquieto.

– Tsunade sama llamó a Naruto por una misión, pero él también estaba esperando aquí para que despertaras – Sakura acentuó una sonrisa nerviosa, aún no se tragaba eso de que el rubio amaba a Lee. Para ella era casi evidente cuando su amigo mentía.

Rock se sintió un poco más tranquilo.

– Sabes– interrumpió Sakura acomodando la cortina que dividía el espació entre la puerta y la cama – a Naruto le gusta que lo noten, siempre ha sido un escandaloso – sonrió para si – es un tonto pero es buena persona– justo ahora la pelirrosa intentaba redimir la conducta de su amigo – él siempre ha sido algo… bueno infantil y no creo que sepa lo que realmente implica una relación, por eso te pido que por favor le tengas paciencia– la chica lo reverenció y Lee se sintió algo confundido.

– Sakura san… ¿Por qué dices eso?–

La chica adquirió un tono rojizo en las mejillas –Bueno yo… he notado que, bueno ustedes…– _ ¿Por qué quiso iniciar aquella conversación?_ – no son precisamente una pareja… "convencional"–

– eh– Lee ladeo la cabeza

– Si amm, son más como un par de amigos–

Y eso era verdad. No era que ella o todos los de la aldea quisieran verlos comerse a besos o similar. Pero a parte de que Lee seguía a Naruto a todos lados, como ya lo había hecho antes, nada había cambiado. No abrazos, no se tomaban de las manos, no se lanzaban miradas, nada.

Simplemente parecía que eso de noviazgo era una ilusión. Ahora, eso no sería un problema para absolutamente nadie, si no fuese porque creía firmemente que Naruto no sentía absolutamente nada por Lee y el pelinegro sólo se estaba engañando.

Ella era su amiga, era su deber abrirle los ojos a Naruto y hacerle darse cuenta que sólo lastimaba a Lee al engañarlo y engañarse. Sobre todo preparar el terreno para que el pelinegro no se sintiera tan mal al darse cuenta de la verdad.

– Eso es porque Naruto kun siente vergüenza por todo – tanto Lee como Sakura giraron la cabeza hacia la puerta y se encontraron con Sai.

– ¿Qué dices Sai?– Sakura frunció el ceño, se daba cuenta que el pintor presionaba la relación de Naruto y Lee pero no entendía por qué.

– Que a Naruto kun no le gusta que hablemos de su pene y su aspecto de niña. Así que tampoco podría ser abierto con su relación –

Las mejillas de Lee se colorearon.

Sakura ardió de coraje – No digas tonterías–

– Naruto kun– prosiguió – debe tener miedo a pasar al siguiente nivel y como él no va a dar el primer paso, debe darlo Lee kun–

El mencionado abrió los ojos a más no poder y Sakura sintió saltarle una venita en la frente. Ambos compañeros de equipo pensaron que el otro sólo quería complicar las cosas.

Ninguno notó que Lee estaba al punto de shock porque había creído, por completo, las palabras de Sai.

Durante todo ese tiempo Naruto se había empeñado en mantener una distancia prudente entre ambos y aquello no era algo de le molestara. Más bien agradecía que el rubio tuviese un concepto de noviazgo parecido a amistad. Sintió una piedra en el estómago al pensar que todo ese tiempo que había pasado juntos_ Naruto había querido algo más y él sólo se había quedado ahí cómodo y haciéndolo sentir mal_.

Acababa de descubrir que era una mala persona y que estaba fallando en su misión.

_[Fin del Flash Back]_

– Por eso dije que era una mala idea– regañó Neji

– Ya ya– le reconfortó Tenten – todos queremos a Naruto, no es muy difícil, así que no va a ser complicado fingir y eventualmente terminará por darse cuenta que no eres para nada bueno – la chica volvía a mirarlo crítica y el aura del pelinegro se hizo diminuta –Jaja Lee quita esa cara de depresión y – miró a Neji penetrante – ¡vamos a organizarles una cita estupenda! –

– ¿De verdad?– Los ojos de Lee brillaron y formaron estrellas.

– Eso no va a servir– gruñó el castaño

– argh Neji, debemos hacer algo– peleó la kunoichi

– Hacer nada estaría bien, así no ilusionas a Naruto y terminan rápido con eso–

– ¿Y entonces qué?, Tsunade aún no ha levantado la prueba a Lee y si él deja de vigilar a Naruto ya no podrá ser ninja– a Tenten le costaba entender a su amigo – _Además está eso_ – lo último se lo dijo moviendo los labio, procurando que su otro compañero no lo notara.

Neji miró al pelinegro de reojo y se sintió deprimido. Ellos no habían logrado descubrir qué era lo que le ocurría a Lee pero lo que sí habían notado era que la cercanía Naruto lo ayudaba bastante. Simplemente cuando tenía la mente ocupada entre el rubio y el entrenamiento volvía a ser el de siempre.

Suspiró. Desde un principio no entendía como fue que la inocente mente de Lee planeó todo eso, aunque después de meditarlo, llegó a la conclusión de que el pelinegro no pensaba ni lo que comería al día siguiente.

[–––––––––––––––––––]

Naruto por su parte estaba contento. Tsunade acababa de darle la estupenda noticia de que había sido asignado a una misión especial.

Su mente había olvidado todos sus problemas y, por supuesto, estaba ajeno a los comentarios poco sanos de Sai y los planes románticos de Tenten.

– ¡Gaara viene a Konoha!– gritó animado.

Al parecer un grupo de renegados de la aldea de la arena habían estado causando destrozos cerca de las fronteras de Konoha y aunque la situación no ameritaba que el Kazekage en persona visitara la aldea de la hoja, Gaara había querido aprovechar la situación para tratan varios asuntos que necesitaban hablar con la Hokage. Después de eso se encargarían del grupo de renegados.

Tsunade le había confiado todo eso porque el Kazekage llegaría pasado mañana y él, siendo su amigo, se encargaría de escoltarlo y ayudarlo en todo lo que necesitara. Estaba emocionado pues aquella sería su primera misión real desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Caminó directo a su casa. Pensaba que podría ir a visitar a Lee en el hospital, pero la sola idea comenzaba a darle escalofríos así que la desechó. En dos días todo podría regresar a la normalidad.

No tendría que soportar la mirada inquisidora de Sakura ni los cálidos comentarios del resto de los aldeanos. Ya se podía imaginar a Gai sensei sufriendo por el desamor.

Al día siguiente Naruto volvía a tener una enorme gota en su frente. Una cosa era ya estar acostumbrado de ver a Lee parado en su puerta, con su sonrisa de mañana, y otra muy diferente era encontrarse con un cesto de mimbre a la altura de su rostro.

– ¡Buenos días Naruto kun!–

– Buenos días– contestó sin ánimos.

No tenía idea de qué cruzaba por la mente de Lee pero se consoló en seguirle la corriente porque, afortunadamente, hoy sería el último día en que sostendrían aquello.

[–––––––––––––––––––]

Estaban en el campo de entrenamiento número 3, desayunando sentados sobre una piedra. Lee hablaba sobre lo espectacular que era Gai sensei pero Naruto no le prestaba atención, aquel lugar le hacía recordar, con extrema nitidez, escenas de su entrenamiento con el antiguo equipo 7.

Lee le extendió un onigiri y sonrió al ver como el rubio lo ignoró, perdido en aquel escenario. Neji había sugerido aquel lugar y cuando Tenten lo acusó de querer boicotear el plan de cita perfecta, el castaño sólo sonrío de medio lado, autosuficiente, y a pesar de que no les dijo nada Lee optó por seguir su consejo.

– Naruto kun– llamó con voz comprensiva y el rubio apenas cayó en cuenta que pedían su atención desde hacía rato.

– Ah jaja, lo siento– mostró su dentadura con una sonrisa.

Lee suspiró y dejó que el viento hiciera vibrar sus cabellos – ¿Tú extrañas mucho a Sasuke kun?– era una simple pregunta, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

El rubio se quedó estático en su lugar y lo miró con detenimiento – Sí, él es mi mejor amigo –

Sonrío – por eso me gustas Naruto kun– El rubio se sonrojo ligeramente _¿Había escuchado bien? –_Porque para ti también es simple, eres honesto con tus sentimientos…– Uzumaki lo miró detenidamente y pudo ver como una sombra surcó sus ojos –como debería ser– terminó con un gesto positivo al tiempo que una cascada bajaba por sus ojos, inspirado.

– ah..– Naruto no supo que decir

– Yo– el pelinegro se paró alzando un puño – yo te apoyo, confió en que harás lo correcto y no te preocupes por lo demás porque – ambos se miraron a los ojos – ¡Es mi deber protegerte!–

Naruto, a pesar de creer que a Lee se le acababa de zafar un tornillo, sintió una masa caliente nacer un su pecho, aquello había sido agradable.

Después de aquella explosión de felicidad, Naruto comenzó a sentirse mal. Durante todo ese tiempo Lee había sido muy amable y condescendiente con él, y, a pesar de que le costaba un poco de trabajo, aceptaba que no se había portado correctamente.

En un principio aceptó aquello porque quería que Tsunade no lo diera de baja, después pensó que podía hacer que olvidara cualquiera que fuese su problema pero… a mitad del camino se había arrepentido. Al final se enfrascó en que Lee se lo debía y, en consecuencia, se aprovechó de él en la mayoría de las misiones. Siempre _pidiéndole_ que hiciera todo lo que él no quería hacer.

Ambos caminaban por una ladera. Naruto intuía que irían a las orillas del río y cerró los ojos. Aquel día sería su ultima oportunidad, así que pensó que estaría bien preguntar a Lee qué le había ocurrido, ayudarlo y disculparse. Sakura tenía razón, no podía seguir ocultando sus verdaderas intenciones y fingir que ignoraba muchas cosas sólo porque quería ramen gratis.

– Etto– no sabía como empezar, parecía que justo ahora hacia honor a todos los insultos con los que alguna vez lo llamó Sasuke.

– ¿Ocurre algo Naruto kun?–

Apenas estaba abriendo la boca cuando un enorme perro lo derribó al piso. A unos metros se escuchó la risa de Kiba.

– Muy bien hecho Akamaru, ya lo tienes–

– aaahh Akamaru– Naruto se cubrió el rostro para que el perro no lo babeara y Lee rio.

Después de eso difícilmente pudieron estar solos. Kiba los acompañó al río y terminó bañándose con ellos. Lo que ya no le permitió aclarar las cosas con Lee.

Justo después apareció Shino junto con Hinata y los 5, en menor participación Hinata y casi nula por parte de Shino, se la pasaron platicando hasta que entró la tarde.

Cuando ya se iban a despedir Naruto se regodeó de una misión súper extrema que Tsunade la había encargado y el equipo de Kurenai lo felicitó, era de conocimiento general que ahora sólo hacia misiones rango D.

Lee se preocupó, Tsunade debería de darle instrucciones sobre las misiones de Naruto. Se daba cuenta de que la idea de que su tarea terminará no le agradaba del todo, pues el tiempo que pasaban junto a su novio disminuiría notablemente y, curiosamente, él había estado disfrutando bastante.

Sin embargo todos sus pensamientos se perdieron justo cuando escuchó el mencionarse el nombre del Kazekage.

– Tsunade me dijó que Gaara llegará mañana– le soltó el rubio emocionado cuando ya sólo los dos caminaban por las calles de Konoha.

Estaban a unas cuantas cuadras del departamento de Naruto pues, con la noticia de que el pelirrojo pisaría Konoha, Lee olvidó por completo el resto de lo que era su cita y caminaba por puro instinto, dejándose guiar.

– Es sobre unos tipos que entraron a al país del fuego escapando de unos anbu de Suna, Gaara pidió específicamente que yo – se infló orgulloso – esté en la misión –

Lee tenía un gesto vacío que Naruto fue incapaz de notar. Era de esperarse que Gaara quisiese a su novio en una misión, eran amigos y Naruto era bastante competente. Sobre él, estaba seguro de que ya ni pensaba en su existencia, muy a diferencia suya, que sentía como se le oprimía el pecho de pensar que probablemente lo vería.

Naruto guardó silencio, durante todo el trayecto había hablado sobre lo muy emocionado que estaba y ahora ya podía ver el edificio de su departamento.

Durante todo el día se le había hecho imposible hablar con el pelinegro, se había propuesto tratar el tema hoy y debía hacerlo – Gejimayu yo… – tan metido estaba en cómo iba a empezar que no se dio cuenta que Lee dejó de caminar y él se adelantó un par de pasos.

– ¡NARUTO! ¿Dónde te habías metido?– el potente grito de Sakura lo sacó de sus pensamientos y cuando alzó la vista, más que ver el cabello rosa chicle de la chica, se sorprendió al ver el cabello rojo del Kazekage.

– ¡Gaara!– Gritó emocionado, olvidando por completo su charla con Lee y pasando a Sakura de largo.

– El Kazekage llegó hace una hora y tú, que se suponía debías escoltarlo, jamás apareciste– le regañó la kunoichi.

– aahh gomen nasai Gaara, demo ¡Tsunade baachan dijo que llegabas mañana!– Al llegar a su lado le sonrió casual y se llevó ambas manos detrás de la cabeza.

– Hola Naruto, también es un gusto verte– Kankuro a un lado de su hermano menor le hizo señas y el rubio le sonrió al igual que lo hizo con Temari.

– Naruto– llamó Gaara con su gesto serio a forma de saludo, la verdad es que no le importaba haber tenido que esperar a su amigo.

A unos pasos más allá Lee sintió el corazón quebrársele por segunda vez. Gaara ni siquiera lo había mirado y parecía no tener la intención de hacerlo.

Consiente que ser un ninja significaba no huir, corrió, lo hizo tan rápido como aquella vez que huyó de Suna... imposibilitado para mirar atrás.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Lee corrió hasta que recuperó la cordura y se ordenó detenerse. El crepúsculo caía y la luz rojiza que proyectaba el sol se colaba entre las ramas de los árboles.

Lanzó un suspiro – Gaara… –

_[Flash Back]_

Los miembros del equipo Gai estaban parados en la entrada de Suna. Lee había sido llamado a una misión especial y el resto lo acompañó con el objetivo de escoltarlo, apoyarlo e infundirle ánimos.

Se encontraba bastante nervioso, hacía mucho que no veía al Kazekage y el sólo imaginar que vivirían en la misma aldea durante un año, no lo dejaba pensar claramente. Sus amigos creían que su emoción se debía a la misión y, atípico a él, decidió no sacarlos de su error. Se guardó para sí el hecho de que lo que más deseaba era ver a Gaara y escuchar su voz.

– No te esfuerces mucho– aconsejó Tenten, refiriéndose claramente a que no se dejara llevar por cualquier cosa.

– Vendremos a visitarte en seis meses – Gai se paró detrás de él y apoyó una mano sobre su hombro – Sé que darás lo mejor de ti –

– ¡Gai Sensei!– El menor lo miró y cuando se dio cuenta que el hombre lloraba de emoción él también comenzó a hacerlo.

– Enorgullécenos Lee – Gai se secó las lágrimas con un gesto exagerado haciendo notar que aquel era uno de los mejores días de su vida.

– ¡Gai Sensei pondré todo mi esfuerzo! – ambos se tomaron de las manos y los ojos les brillaron, destilando estrellas y rayos de luz amarilla.

Neji resopló ante la imagen y Tenten se llevó una mano a la cabeza levemente avergonzada pero acostumbrada a eso.

[–––––––––––––––––––]

El proyecto educativo de Suna estaba prosperando, aun así, a causa de que Gaara y sus hermanos estaban ocupados gran parte del tiempo, la escuela había sido dejada de lado.

Pocos ninjas adultos tenían la voluntad de enseñar a un grupo de niños cómo usar una kunai y de los pocos que gustaban de hacerlo, eran tan malos que los niños simplemente preferían aprender a la antigua.

Suna necesitaba un maestro y cuando Gaara le pidió ayuda a Tsunade el elegido para la tarea fue Rock Lee. De acuerdo con Iruka él tenía un don, bastante peculiar, para enseñar incluso a los alumnos más problemáticos. Cuando se lo informaron al chico del taijutsu lo primero que hizo fue saltar de emoción al pensar en pequeños niños llamándolo sensei.

[–––––––––––––––––––]

El encuentro con el Kazekage fue, por decirlo así, muy formal si se tomaba en cuenta que ellos estaban catalogados en el bloque de amigos.

Cuando entró a la oficina del pelirrojo, acompañado de Kankuro, pudo ver como Gaara revisaba los documentos de las últimas misiones y su hermana Temari corría de un lado a otro cargando una enorme pila de papeles.

Kankuro se aclaró la garganta – Gaara, ya llegó el enviado de Konoha –

El pelirrojo detuvo su escritura, alzó la mirada y Lee se perdió momentáneamente. Era interesante volver a reflejarse en esos ojos verdes, ciertamente una sensación diferente a la última vez, pero el cambio no lograba que su pulso desacelerara, incluso ahora le pareció peor.

Dio unos pasos más al frente, para hacer una reverencia de saludo, pero sus pies se atoraron y fue a caer con la cara al suelo.

– ¿Estas bien?– Kankuro lo miró extrañado y la expresión de Gaara fue imperturbable.

– ¡Yo estoy bien!– Lee se paró inmediatamente, con un hilito de sangre resbalando de su nariz – Esto no es nada comparado con el entrenamiento, yo estoy listo para mi misión – saltó sobre su lugar para demostrar que su agilidad no había desaparecido – ¡Muchas gracias por reci… – sin embargo, en sus saltos no se dio cuenta de que Temari venía en camino y, al chocar con ella, desparramó su ordenada pila de papeles por todo el suelo – ¡Gomen!– gritó alarmado recogiendo los que podía en el aire y otros del piso ante la mirada de sorpresa e irritación de los mayores –Ya los tengo todos– balanceaba la pila de papeles y la depositó en el escritorio del Kazekage, avergonzado.

Unos segundos después una leve ráfaga de viento, proveniente de la ventana, hizo caer los folios sobre Gaara.

Los hermanos exhalaron derrotados cuando Lee comenzó a disculparse acomodando todo en el escritorio

– Bienvenido– recitó Gaara calmado, haciendo que el pelinegro detuviese en el acto todo movimiento, en algún momento se había acercado mucho a él – ya debes saber lo que trata tu misión, me gustaría recibir un informe de tus actividades diarias– Lee apenas y asintió – Kankuro–

– Si si, Gaara ya voy– el mayor tomó a Lee del hombro –Sígueme– y sin esperar respuesta caminó a la puerta.

Lee se quedó mirando a Gaara que parecía volver a lo suyo, aún entre el desorden que causó, y Temari acomodaba todo con gesto cansado.

– ¿Hey qué estas esperando?– Kankuro lo llamó con un gesto de mano y Lee por fin reaccionó.

– … permiso– reverenció otra vez y desapareció por la puerta detrás de Kankuro.

El pelinegro fue incapaz de notarlo, pero en ese momento hizo más ameno el trabajo de Gaara.

[–––––––––––––––––––]

Habían pasado dos semanas y a esas alturas ya se había ganado a la mayoría de sus alumnos. Algunos padres se detenían a hablar y él les daba parte de su tiempo gustoso.

Ese viernes entregaría el último reporte de la semana a Gaara y se sentía verdaderamente desanimado. Todas las tardes era lo mismo, tocaba a su puerta, le entregaba el informe y se despedía sin recibir un sólo comentario. Ayer Temari lo había interceptado haciéndole imposible, aunque fuera unos segundos, mirar al pelirrojo leer con detenimiento.

Hoy esperaba que ocurriese algo, aunque fuese mínimo, diferente. Y tenía que ser así, Rock Lee jamás se daba por vencido. Pero, claro, él sólo pedía una mirada, tal vez un comentario ajeno a su misión, nunca, ni en sus mejores sueños, se esperó encontrar a Gaara parado en la puerta de su escuela _¿Esperándolo?_

[–––––––––––––––––––]

Esa mañana Gaara por fin había podido terminar algo de todo el trabajo acumulado y como la imagen del pelinegro llevaba rondando días por su cabeza supuso que verlo le resultaría agradable.

Durante todos la semana había mirado el reloj, esperándolo, no era muy consiente de ello hasta que el día de ayer no lo vio y se sintió sumamente frustrado. Aún quería a Temari y ella debía de agradecer que ya no matara por que sus caprichos no se cumplían.

Así que ahora se encontraban caminando juntos por la amplia calle principal de Suna y a pesar de que Gaara no había dicho nada en todo el trayecto pasaban un momento agradable pues Lee se encargó de llenar el incomodo silencio que él solía causar con su incesante platica.

Como Kazekage y ex profesor conocía a la mayoría de los niños, así que medianamente podía imaginar la mayoría de los escenarios que Lee le planteaba con su sonrisa fantasiosa de medio lado.

– Ken kun es un poco complicado – Lee alzó la mano y sin querer mostró una cortada en su palma – pero creo que hoy por fin le agarré el modo –

Gaara le miró de esa manera sería y profunda que tanto le intimidaba – deben respetarte, no dejes que te lastimen –

El pelinegro se sonrojó, por un momento creyó que Gaara se había perdido en su aburrida platica – ah no, yo esto lo hice por un error, era cuando les mostraba las armas me… distraje un poco – recordaba que en ese momento pensaba en ya estar en el despacho del Kazekage dando su informe.

El silencio se hizo entre ambos y siguieron caminando. El desierto era completamente diferente al lugar donde Lee había nacido. No había árboles y el viento soplaba levantando arena en remolinos. Gaara parecía bastante acostumbrado a eso, no así él que entrecerraba los ojos para que la arenilla no entrara en ellos.

– Suna es un poco caluroso, pero me gusta – intentó ser casual interrumpiendo el silencio – he visitado algunos lugares y hay un puesto de comida frita en el centro que me gusta mucho ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?– Lee se aventuró, él no era de esperar, le gustaba tomar la iniciativa y si deseaba comer algo mientras disfrutaba de la armoniosa presencia del pelirrojo lo intentaría. Gai sensei siempre le había dicho, y él sabía, que si no intentabas algo ¿Cómo ibas a saber si lo conseguirías?

Gaara no contestó, sólo lo miró y asintió levemente. Como respuesta Lee saltó emocionado y lo tomó de la manga de su traje. Después prácticamente lo arrastró por la calle ante las miradas escandalizadas de la mayoría.

[–––––––––––––––––––]

Los siguientes días establecieron una especie de protocolo. Lee terminaba sus clases y Gaara procuraba tener sus papeles listos para que, a la hora de la comida, ambos se escabulleran a algún puesto a disfrutar de los sabores y la compañía.

Temari y Kankuro vieron ese suceso como algo completamente extraño, pues a menos que fuese Naruto, su hermano era, hasta cierto punto, incapaz de desear pasar más tiempo del estrictamente necesario con una persona. Afortunadamente Gaara era extraño y simple, así que para saber que Lee le agradaba sólo debieron preguntarlo, eso sí, aun se sentían ligeramente incómodos.

Y fue un martes por la tarde, mientras Lee esperaba balanceando los pies a que Gaara terminara su trabajo que Temari se le acercó con una sonrisa y lo invitó a comer a su casa, ese día y todos los martes siguientes.

[–––––––––––––––––––]

– Sensei – un pequeño de cabello marrón y ojos azul intenso lo jaló del pantalón para que lo mirara y el mencionado, como todas las veces, se sintió volar al escuchar el apelativo.

– Ken kun –

El niño jugueteó con sus dedos y se mostró ligeramente nervioso – yo, bueno – se sonrojó – ¿Le gustaría ir a cenar a mi casa esta noche?, etto le dije a niisan y dice que está bien –

Lee sonrió, le agradaba pensar que comenzaba a hacer muchos amigos en Suna – ¡Claro que si!– revolvió los cabellos del menor.

El castaño había sido el alumno más difícil de todos, su actitud era sería y amargada. De cierta manera era bastante similar a lo que recordaba de Neji, por eso se había esmerado con él más que con ningún otro. Era reconfortante darse cuenta que su arduo trabajo, para que el niño fuese más honesto y sociable, rendía frutos.

– Buenas noches Sensei– cuando le abrieron la puerta principal de la casa de su alumno, Lee se encontró con un chico de aproximadamente su edad, castaño y de ojos azules al igual que Ken.

Al sentarse a la mesa Lee tenía una sonrisa, Ken estaba pegado a su costado como lapa y Naoki, el hermano mayor de Ken, se disculpaba una y otra vez por la impulsiva actitud del menor.

– Ken esta muy emocionado, no solemos tener visitas y se me adelantó con la invitación. Disculpe si esto ha sido incomodo y precipitado Lee san –

– Para nada, gracias por la invitación, Ken kun ha mejorado bastante se nota que trabaja mucho y que esta lleno del espíritu de la juventud–

Naoki rió ante los ademanes emocionados de Lee –Ken se cerró desde lo que ocurrió con nuestros padres – a un lado suyo Lee pudo sentir como el pequeño se tensaba – afortunadamente con su presencia ha empezado a hablar con los otros niños y no sólo se dedica a pelear con todos, le agradezco que lograra algo que yo no he podido en años–

– ¡Oniisan!– Ken compuso un gesto enfadado y su hermano se permitió sacarle la lengua. Eran un par bastante animado y después de ese día Lee y Naoki se hicieron buenos amigos.

Todas las tardes, cuando el castaño iba por su hermano, cruzaban un par de palabras, era por eso que más de una vez Lee tuvo que disculparse con Gaara por haberlo hecho esperar.

[–––––––––––––––––––]

Habría pasado más de un mes desde que llegó a Suna.

Gaara estaba ocupado la mayoría del tiempo, así que él procuraba sacarle el mayor provecho a las pocas horas que pasaban juntos. Le sonreía, le miraba a los ojos y procuraba no intimidarse con su agobiante silencio. Adoraba los pequeños e imperceptibles gestos que hacía con los ojos y el cambio de su respiración en lugar de usar vocablos como respuestas.

Solía fantasear con el Kazekage la mayoría del tiempo, así que no se dio cuenta cuando todos sus alumnos lo rodearon y comenzaron a hacer bulla pues Ken le entregaba una bolsa de galletas hechas a mano para que las comiera antes de que terminase el descanso.

– Espero que Ken no esté siendo un problema– Naoki sostenía un gesto resignado mientras negaba de un lado para otro.

– Eeh no, no– Lee lo miro animado, él sabía que los niños eran así y hasta donde tenía entendido no era nada malo.

– Ahora que se encaprichó va a ser difícil que lo olvide, creo que lo único bueno es que tal vez mejore las notas para impresionarte – el castaño le sonrío de medio lado y desvió la mirada nervioso – y… ¿Qué tal estuvieron las galletas? – pero Lee no lo notó, acababa de recordar que, cuando niños, Tenten suspiró una vez mientras veía a Iruka sensei. Tal vez se lo preguntaría cuando volviera.

– Bien, me gustaron…– respondió volviendo a la plática.

– ¡¿De verdad?!– Las mejillas de Naoki adquirieron un tono rojizo y sus ojos lucieron esperanzados.

– Si, estaban un poco quemadas y dulces, pero para ser un niño de 5 años le quedaron bastante bien–

– …ah– el castaño perdió el brillo en los ojos ¿De verdad Lee creía que él dejaría que su hermanito cocinara?

– ¿Tú le enseñaste a hacerlas?–

– Aahh la verdad es que yo las hice– su voz apenas se escuchó, estaba desanimado y llovía sobre su cabeza.

– ¡¿Tú?!– Lee tomó a Naoki de los hombros emocionado – ¿Me enseñarías?– aquello le había parecido un lindo detalle y por un momento se imaginó entramándole una bolsa de galletas hechas por el mismo a Gaara. Nunca en su vida había cocinado repostería pero, sería interesante intentarlo.

– Cl..claro – el ninja de Konoha estaba muy cerca de él, tocándolo, y no pudo evitar temblar porque estaba respirando su aire – pero serán quemadas y dulces –

Lee le dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta detrás de ellos y al girarse ambos reconocieron al recién llegado.

– Kazekage sama– Naoki lo reverenció, separándose de Lee un poco para hacerlo.

– Aaah Gaara gomen ne– Lee se llevó una mano a la cabeza –se me fue el tiempo otra vez yo…– pero no terminó de hablar porque el mencionado se giró y lo dejó con la palabra en la boca –Naoki, disculpa debo irme hoy prometí a Gaara kun que comeríamos juntos además que aún debo darle mi informe– y sin esperar respuesta corrió tras el Kazekage dejando al castaño sumamente extrañado.

– Gaara matte– Lee llegó a su par – Disculpa la tardanza –

Pero no recibió respuesta, su amigo simplemente seguía su camino.

– eeh… hoy ¿no íbamos a la plaza?– preguntó confundido al ver que Gaara doblaba hacia otra dirección.

– Temari – fue lo único que respondió y siguió caminando.

Lee se resignó y fue tras él. Ahora intuía que el pelirrojo estaba enfadado, nunca pensó que el ir a buscarlo le causaría tanto fastidio al Kazekage.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos, Fallen les saluda y les advierte que en este capítulo hay una escena que podrían calificarse MA. En un principio pretendía censurarla pero después me dije "No quiero, porque ésto es definitivamente M", así que lo dejaré como está y si esta historia llega a desaparecer por la voluntad divina de los administradores y aun quieren saber sobre ella envíenme un PM.

La verdad es que a mi me parece una descripción lime, pero ustedes dirán.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Temari sirvió con una enorme sonrisa, tal vez un poco exagerada pero, algo tenía que hacer con el pesado ambiente que los inundaba.

Generalmente Gaara era callado, pero ahora los abrumaba con su pesada aura y Lee, quien solía comer a alta revolución y platicar entre bocados, sólo observaba su plato. Sino fuese por que portaban esa actitud desde antes de entrar a la casa, habría creído que no les agradó la comida.

El par de mayores se encontraban incómodos, así que cuando terminaron de comer Kankuro se ofreció a lavar los platos con tal de desaparecer de la escena y Temari se inventó una excusa sobre él siendo descuidado para borrarse de igual manera.

Gaara se levantó de la mesa sin decir nada todavía y con el paso pausado de siempre subió al segundo piso sin que Lee pudiera objetar nada. Temari frunció el entrecejo desde la cocina y dejó a Kankuro enjuagando trastes.

– ¿Ocurrió algo?– ella no era una mujer muy sensible pero era perspicaz e inteligente, lo suficiente como para poder seguirle la pista a Shikamaru.

– No lo sé– Lee se mostró un poco decaído – Creo que…– se quedó callado y su semblante se entristeció aún más. Creía que Gaara estaba enfadado porque tal vez se había cansado de ser cortés con él.

La rubia lo pensó detenidamente, tal vez se equivocaría al sugerir lo siguiente – ¿Por qué no hablas con él?–

Cuando Lee subió pudo ver la silueta de Gaara enmarcada por la luz del sol que alumbraba el balcón donde estaba parado.

– Kazekage sama– él no solía llamarlo así, pero en ese momento se sentía muy inseguro –Yo… puedo pasar–

El pelirrojo apenas respingó.

Lee tembló un poco, sentía un vació en el estomago a pesar de recién haber comido. Dio unos cuantos pasos y antes de llegar a la puerta que daba al balcón se detuvo y apoyó una pierna en el piso –Le pido me disculpe si hice algo que le ofendiera–

Gaara aún no se giraba pero negó levemente con la cabeza. Ahora estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos y se sentía un poco confundido.

– No volveré a atrasarme con la entrega de mi informe ni será necesario que se tome la molestia de buscarme – apretó ligeramente los labios sabiendo que le dolería decir lo siguiente – Creo que me tomé demasiadas atribuciones, el comer en su casa o… cosas similares, no es algo que un ninja deba hacer, mucho menos uno de otra aldea… espero pueda perdonar mi atrevimiento–

El Kage no dijo nada y durante uno segundos Lee no supo que hacía ahí hasta que escuchó su nombre salir de los finos labios del pelirrojo.

– Lee ven– el pelinegro se levantó y al llegar a la altura del otro pudo aspirar el aroma de la tarde y ver la aldea en todo su esplendor –Siempre viví aquí– comentó sin mirarlo –cuando mi padre era Kage y me paraba aquí para contar a la gente–

Lee lo miró si entender que podría pasar por su cabeza.

– Antes no deje a nadie tratarme con confianza, ahora no pueden tratarme así… no lo sé pero– Gaara seguía sin mirarlo y lentamente se llevó una mano al pecho – Cuando tú lo haces se siente bien–

El pelinegro se sonrojó y sonrió levemente al darse cuenta que Gaara no estaba enfadado con él.

– Dime ¿Por qué siento así?– Se pudieron mirar directo a los ojos y a pesar de que Gaara estaba diciendo cosas extrañas, que hacían a Lee avergonzarse, se veía muy tranquilo –creí que si quería pasar tiempo juntos estaba bien, pero de cierta manera no es suficiente y hace un momento yo…– ¿Cómo le explicaba eso que sintió cuando lo vio con aquel chico? Si ni él mismo entendía de donde provenía aquel ardor en su garganta –te quiero sólo conmigo, con nadie más, siempre a mi lado – pero en general eso resumía la idea

Lee se quedó un poco en blanco, esperaba haber escuchado y entendido perfectamente bien.

– Gaara– aquel susurro resultó sumamente agradable a los oídos del mencionado, mucho más el sonrojo en Lee y el extraño brillo que adquirieron sus ojos antes de correr para írsele encima.

Afortunadamente Lee era más rápido que el Kazekage, así que el último no tuvo tiempo para repeler su _ataque frontal_ antes de darse cuenta de que lo estaba besando.

[–––––––––––––––––––]

Así para Lee, en los siguientes días, le resultó imposible asegurar qué tipo de relación sostenía con Gaara y mucho menos contener sus típicas explosiones de alegría. Pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que ese había sido el mes y medio más impresionante de toda su vida, irreverente por decirle de alguna manera.

Siempre impartía sus clases con el mayor ánimo del mundo y pese a que Gaara no había mencionado estar enfadado por tener que ir a buscarlo, al terminar de despedir al último alumno corría directo a su oficina. Le gustaba pasar el tiempo mirándolo sin necesidad de excusa alguna.

La felicidad que ocasionaban en Lee los actos de Gaara radicaba en la simplicidad que tenia para pedirlos y obtenerlos, pues era como si tuviese muy poca vergüenza, mezclado con inocencia y un tono de voz que hacía que sus peticiones parecieran mandatos. A Lee no le importaba ser solicitado y mucho menos besado en situaciones que no se pensaban románticas.

Si antes sabía que le gustaba Gaara, ahora estaba seguro que lo amaba y más encantador era saber que, aunque no se lo dijera, el pelirrojo también sentía lo mismo.

La semana pasó y eventualmente ocurrió. Las pequeñas caricias e inocentes besos que se dedicaban se volvieron demandantes y deseosos de más. Gaara no parecía muy experto en ello, pero tenía la gran ventaja de ser una persona determinada e instintiva, más tomando en cuenta que Lee siempre se le antojo sonrojado y sintiéndose bien por su causa.

Así pues se sentaron en el borde de la amplia cama del Kazekage, ninguno de los dos teniendo muy claro sobre cómo comportarse en una situación que Lee sólo se imagino pero jamás creyó posible y de la que Gaara poco sabía.

– Lee– suspiró el ninja de Suna mientras acariciaba el cuerpo de su amante por encima de la tela. Sentía su erección crecer y mojar ligeramente la tela de su pantalón, aún se besaban y sentía unas manos ajenas enredarse entre sus cabellos.

Gaara se estaba desesperando, así que comenzó a desvestir a Lee deslizando sus prendas de arriba hacia abajo, dejando ver primero su clavícula y luego parte de su hombro. Su pecho y las pequeñas gotas de sudor que el calor natural, suyo y propio, hacían responder a su cuerpo.

Lee lo detuvo y Gaara sólo se contentó con sentir el tacto de la piel desnuda en sus dedos, besar donde pudo y estremecerse ligeramente cuando, en sus costados, sintió las como Lee le arrebataba la redecilla que era su playera.

Tener que separase de su embriagante calor para pasar la prenda por encima de su cabeza valió la pena, pues después pudieron deslumbrarse por la belleza que la distancia le daba a ambos. Y quedo claro, si antes tenían dudas sobre cómo se entenderían, ahora ni eso los detendría.

Lee era de armas tomar pero en esa situación la vergüenza lo hacia mucho más lento y soñador, así que Gaara con su naturaleza demandante y autoritaria, decidió dar el primer paso empujando al pelinegro sobre la cama, besándolo con calma y despojándolos a ambos del resto de su ropa.

Aquella danza que hacían sus cuerpos, y ende sexos, al frotarse resultaba encantadora y a pesar de que Lee intentó invertir la situación pues no le gustaba tener movimientos limitados, Gaara no se lo permitió. Le causó una ligera incomodidad pero no fue nada que unos cuantos besos y caricias lo convencieran a pasar por alto.

– ¿Qué ocurre?– la voz de Lee se escuchó ligeramente agitada pero con un tinte de reproche infantil, justo cuando, después de unos minutos, sintió una arritmia insegura en los movimientos de su pareja.

Como respuesta todos los movimientos pararon y obtuvo una mirada fija. Parecía que su interlocutor quería pedirle algo pero le resultaba extraño.

– Gaara– lo llamó con las mejillas arreboladas – no te detengas por favor– y para enfatizar aquel significado en sus palabras enroscó las piernas en su cintura y apretó ambos cuerpos.

Después de eso no se dirigieron más palabras. Sus manos recorrieron todas las extensiones posibles, sus gemidos se hicieron desinhibidos y Lee enarcó la espalda preso del dolor en cuanto Gaara lo penetró.

La pasión los llevó a moverse frenéticos y al terminar quedaron exhaustos. Aquello no duró mucho pero a ambos les pareció tan fantástico y relajante que durmieron hasta el siguiente día.

[–––––––––––––––––––]

Al despertar, el ninja de Konoha intentó manejar el dolor y la vergüenza de verse descubierto por Temari quien casi se va de espaldas al encontrarlos.

– Ga…Gaara se hace tarde para la junta– una vez más le daba gracias a su entrenamiento de kunoichi.

Lee se bañó y vistió alarmado debido a que sus clases comenzaría pronto. Sin embargo, perdió todo rastró de prisa cuando Gaara le informó que estaría ocupado todo ese día. Al principio se deprimió, luego se resignó y en un segundo ya le estaba sonriendo – Debes dar lo mejor de ti – le dijo antes de desaparecer de su vista agitando la mano a modo de despedida.

La clase pasó rápido, con él soñando gran parte del tiempo, y a la hora de la salida, sabiendo que Gaara no lo esperaría, despidió con calma a sus alumnos uno por uno antes de entablar una amena plática con Naoki y aceptar salir a comer con él.

Supuso debía verse feliz porque el castaño no dejó de notarlo todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos. Para el resto de la tarde se dedicó a limpiar su apartamento y entrenar.

Por desgracia al día siguiente recibió una nota por halcón de parte del Kage informándole que tampoco podría verlo ese día.

Lee se sintió desanimado pues pensaba que dos días ya eran una eternidad, así que, al finalizar las clases, decidió matar el tiempo entrenando todo lo que su cuerpo podía. Cuando llevaba un par de horas en el campo Ken apareció y se quedó con él, observándolo hasta que su hermano llegó y lo reprendió por haber salido de casa sin avisarle.

A Lee se le notaba triste, así que como un intento por animarlo Naoki se ofreció a enseñarle a preparar aquellas galletas que hacia semanas le pidió.

Compraron los ingredientes en las tiendas que aún estaban abiertas y Lee agradeció el haberse dedicado a arreglar su casa el día anterior por que Ken se dedicó a hurgar en todos los rincones de su casa mientras Naoki se dedicaba pacientemente a enseñarle como batir la harina con el resto de los ingredientes.

Las primeras galletas con chispas de chocolate salieron un poco quemadas, las de avena se sentían pastosas al morderlas y fue hasta la tercera tanda, cuando hicieron las de vainilla, que fueron aceptables.

A esas alturas Ken yacía plácidamente dormido en uno de los sillones de Lee y ambos adultos bostezaban un poco cansados.

– ¡Saben bien!– se entusiasmo Lee mordiendo una de ellas –Lo logramos–

Naoki rio –Así es – y alargó la mano para tomar un frasco con un liquido amarillo –aún no probamos el rompope pero creo que ha sido todo por hoy– miró a su hermano y se dispuso a despertarlo para partir a su casa.

– No espera– Lee hizo un ademan de que lo dejara –ya es tarde, ¿Por qué no se quedan a dormir aquí?–

Naoki se sonrojo –Esto, no quisiera molestar–

– No es molestia, ya me enseñaste a preparar galletas ¡y demostrar que nada es imposible de lograr!–

– aaahh unn bueno– Naoki sonrió y se dejó llevar por Lee al segundo piso, donde insistió se quedara en su cama y él tendió un futón en el suelo. Por sugerencia de Naoki dejaron a Ken en el sillón, ese niño se ponía muy mal cuando lo despertaban.

[–––––––––––––––––––]

Cuando el sol de la mañana pegó en su rostro se desperezó con lentitud y notó una pesadez extraña en su pecho. Ken estaba tendido sobre él con ambas manitas y pies colgando a sus lados para sostenerse.

Lee sacudió la cabeza un tanto confundido, no recordaba en qué momento el niño se acomodó sobre él. Mucho menos pudo identificar un sabor curioso en su boca, tenía la sensación de haber comido dulces durante la noche.

Hizo al niño a un lado y se estiró. Naoki comenzaba a despertarse pues escuchó movimientos de sabanas sobre su cama – Buenos días– saludó al tiempo que caminaba al baño.

– Bu…enos día…s– el castaño adquirió un notable carmín en sus mejillas que no desapareció y aumentó notablemente cuando Lee regresó.

– ¿Ocurre algo?– preguntó extrañado el dueño de la casa.

– N..No Nada– El castaño se levantó casi corriendo al baño y Lee encogiéndose de hombros fue a la cocina para acomodar todo el desorden que dejaron el día anterior.

Cuando los hermanos bajaron, los tres desayunaron cereal entre un silencio que siguió la pauta de ser inusual y se despidieron. Naoki debía alistarse para trabajar y Ken para verlo en clases.

Lee sonrió imaginando que podría ver a Gaara ese día. Buscó una pequeña bolsa de celofán y tras elegir aquellas que tenían la mejor forma acomodó las galletas dentro y cortó un pequeño listón rojo para terminar el adorno. Sin embargo no terminó de anudar pues de pronto una extraña sensación corrió por su espalda e instintivamente tomó una kunai para ponerse en guardia.

Antes de que moviera un solo musculo un grupo de anbus de la arena lo rodearon y él se sorprendió ligeramente.

– Rock Lee, enviado de konoha– dijo uno de ellos adelantándose a los otros.

– Sí– contestó sin bajar la guardia.

– Por órdenes de Kazekage sama debemos escoltarlo a la salida de la aldea, sus servicios aquí ya no son requeridos–

Lee sintió la boca secársele levemente – ¿Qué?–

– Usted no es más bienvenido en la aldea de la arena, así que debemos pedirle se retire por las buenas–

– No, no entiendo ¿son ordenes de Gaara kun?–

– Por favor acompáñenos– pidió otro anbu al tiempo que intentaba agarrarlo pero Lee fue más rápido y ante la vista de todos desapareció. Comenzó a correr calle arriba, necesitaba ver a Gaara.

Entró por la puerta principal de la torre del Kazekage e ignoró a algunos que le pidieron detenerse, eso hasta que se sintió golpeado por una corriente de viento y unos hilos de chacrakra lo apresaron impidiéndole el movimiento. Los hermanos mayores de Gaara le impidieron el paso.

– ¿Qué pasa?– preguntó Lee realmente contrariado.

– Debes irte– le ordenó Kankuro, aunque no parecía muy seguro de la orden que le daba.

– Pero… ¿Por qué?, ¿Dónde esta Gaara quiero verlo?– los anbus que dejó atrás por fin llegaron y Temari los miró con mala cara.

– Sáquenlo– les ordenó. Estaba molesta porque no se suponía que ellos debieran encargarse de una tarea tan incómoda.

Lee contempló sus opciones. Él no era dado a desobedecer las órdenes y mucho menos deseaba poner a Konoha en ningún problema, pero necesitaba ver a Gaara, así que sacarlo les iba a resultar algo complicado.

El alboroto no se hizo esperar, para sacar a Lee primero debían atraparlo y tan pronto Kankuro cometió el mínimo descuido se liberó. Aquello era un desastre porque Lee no sólo era rápido sino el mejor en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

– ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?– volvió a preguntar a los 2 hermanos cuando se deshizo de los anbus que debían atraparlo, no debían ser los mejores que tenía la aldea, eso era seguro.

Pero no contestaron, en cambió la puerta del despacho de Gaara se abrió y Lee lo vio salir de ahí. Los ojos del Kazekage viajaron por la escena y se mostró visiblemente molesto por lo que ocurría.

– Gaara– Lee intentó acercarse, pero la arena formó una especie de defensiva/ofensiva que lo hizo quedarse en el mismo lugar.

– ¿Qué hace él aún aquí?– se dirigió a sus hermanos –no les ordené que lo sacaran de mi aldea–

Y entonces Lee sintió como si lo hubiesen atravezado – Gaara – volvió a llamar esquivando ahora la arena – ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Por qué… – sin embargo el pelirrojo logró atraparlo, lo envolvió en algo similar a su ataúd de arena.

Lee se petrificó y sintió que el aire le faltaba. Temió por su vida al momento en que se encontró con la mirada de Gaara, sintió oleadas de indiferencia dirigidas a su persona.

– Largo – le dijo directamente y él sólo gimió porque con cada letra Gaara ejerció más presión.

– ¡Gaara! – Tanto Temari como Kankuro se aterraron de pensar en lo que su hermano podría llegar a hacer. Afortunadamente para todos lo liberó.

Cuando Lee cayó al suelo lo primero que hizo fue llevarse una mano al pecho intentando recuperar oxigeno, sus ojos se empañaron y no necesitó que nadie lo escoltara, él mismo se lanzó fuera de la aldea de la arena.

_[Fin del Flash Back]_

Lee se abrazó a si mismo. Aún era incapaz de entenderlo y de lo único que estaba seguro era que había cometido un error al entregarse a Gaara.

Cuando regresó a Konoha derrotado, miserable y confundido Tsunade y el resto de su equipo lo recibieron felices. El reporte general enviado desde Suna jamás mencionó el incidente que lo hizo volver. En cambio hablaba de un grupo de maestros que instruyó tan bien que le permitieron volver pronto.

Antes de involucrarse en su misión con Naruto, pasaba la mayoría de las horas pensando en ello y sintiéndose usado. Le dolía pensar que ahora, cuando parecía olvidarlo todo, los recuerdos volvían y eran tan frescos que se daba cuenta que esa noche le sería imposible dormir.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Naruto se estiró dando al tiempo un profundo bostezo, aún tenía sueño, pero su reloj biológico no parecía pensar lo mismo. Se había acostumbrado a levantarse a esa hora por culpa de Lee y aunque se volvió a hacer un ovillo en la cama, mantuvo los sentidos despiertos porque, de un momento a otro, el pelinegro tocaría a su puerta.

Inusualmente los minutos pasaron y nada ocurrió.

Extrañado, pero suponiendo que el pelinegro debía estar ocupado planeando alguna otra sorpresa para agobiarlo desde la mañana comenzó a preparar el desayuno en una especie de ritual.

Al sentarse a la mesa pensó que tal vez Tsunade le había informado a Lee que ya no tenía que vigilar todos sus movimientos. Probablemente desde ese día podría respirar con algo de libertad y planear una que otra travesura con Konohamaru. Aunque, la verdad, alguien siguiéndote a todos lados era algo digno de extrañar, además _¡¿Quién lo llevaría a comer gratis en Ichiraku?!_

Al terminar su desayuno salió del departamento en compañía del viento y el saludo del sol matinal. Ahora que lo pensaba, la noche anterior, Lee desapareció tan pronto llegaron a su hogar.

Apenas sería un mes que mantenía aquella "cosa" con su amigo, pero varios de los aldeanos lo miraron extrañados de verlo solo. En la plaza, los tenderos que no entablaban amenas platicas con él lo hacían con Lee, así que eran "la parejita popularidad" y por el afable y bondadoso carácter que tenían los dos también, se presumía, "la pareja perfecta".

Naruto suspiró intentando obviar las miradas que todos le dirigían. Lee y él se llevaban lo suficientemente bien como para completar las ideas del otro, entrenar los mismos puntos débiles durante horas y reír de las mismas gracias y/o desgracias, pero para nada encajaba la personalidad de uno con el otro para ser una pareja perfecta.

Le resultaba extraño porque por una razón desconocida, siempre imaginó que la persona adecuada para él debía ser alguien con la cual pudiera reñir y retar, no alguien absolutamente complaciente. Aunque no podía comentarlo porque sabía que sonaba como un masoquista, a pesar de que ya había demostrado que lo era.

Durante muchos años Sakura lo golpeó y rechazó sin mucho éxito para que la dejase y cuando dejó de hacerlo, cuando Sasuke se fue, él de cierta forma dejó de sentirse atraído hacia ella. A veces pensaba que la razón era que la pelirrosa paró con la agresividad o, tal vez, porque ya no era una necesidad el tener su atención para ganarle a Sasuke en algo como el amor de la chica.

_¿Qué estaría haciendo el teme Uchiha ahora?, ¿Podría verlo en esa nueva misión?_

Negó con la cabeza vehemente – _¡No!_ – Debía sacar Sasuke de su cabeza. Si volvía a incurrir en ese tipo de pensamientos y de nuevo arruinaba una misión Tsunade no se lo perdonaría. Debía, aunque fuera solo por unos instantes, olvidarse de su promesa.

– ¿Naruto ocurre algo?– El rubio salió de su ensimismamiento para mirar a sus compañeros de equipo, Sakura y al demente de Sai, parados frente a él. Ambos tenían la misma expresión de extrañeza que cualquiera hubiese tenido de haberlo visto gesticular y reprenderse de manera silenciosa.

– aah hola si, todo esta bien tteba– Naruto sonrió y como aquel fue un gesto completamente natural la chica dejó la fase inquisitiva y le devolvió el saludo.

– ¿Y Toriniku? – Aquel era el apodo que Sai encontró para Lee – ¿Por qué no está contigo?– la última pregunta fue como si de un sacrilegio se tratase.

Naruto intentó obviar aquel tono y comenzó a caminar seguido por sus amigos –aah no lo sé– ¿Acaso él debía saber en dónde estaba Geyimaju?, ¡Era él quien debía saber dónde estaba Naruto!

Sakura inhalo hondo – Es una bonita mañana y Kakashi sensei se fue de misión – tronó sus dedos al tiempo que estiraba los brazos– creo que voy a probar unas nuevas pastillas revitalizantes –

Ambos chicos temblaron – Que bien Sakura chan, yo tengo que ver a en su hotel Gaara, ayer ya no pudimos platicar sobre la misión– Naruto casi corrió de ahí, no fuera a ser que a su amiga se le ocurriera pedir que él probara sus dichosas pastillas – ¡Ya nee!–

La chica frunció el ceño y sólo pudo ver la nube de polvo que dejó Naruto al prácticamente huir –Umm bueno– se resignó al perder a un conejillos de indias – Creo que tú no tienes nada que hacer ¿verdad S…ai? – Cuando la muchacha se giró se encontró con un dibujo mal trazado del pelinegro que la miraba plano e inexpresivo – ¡Shanaroo!– Gritó y de un sólo golpe destruyó aquella figura.

Dio un par de pasos y entonces dejó caer los hombros deprimida – ¿Ahora qué hago?–

[–––––––––––––––––––]

Lee se levantó con aspecto de zombi. Enormes ojeras adornaban sus ojos y se sentía sin el poder de la juventud acompañándolo.

_Era de esperar_, pensó mientras se bañaba.

Durante la noche anterior no dejó de darle vueltas a la sensación de dolor y añoro que le ocasionó ver a Gaara y sus inexpresivos ojos. No había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se vieron por última vez, así que lo único que cambió fueron 2 cm en la longitud de su cabello.

Era patético, con el paso de los días, y la compañía de Naruto, había logrado sustituir esos largos momentos en que se preguntaba por qué por risas, entrenamiento y lamentos de ver su cartera vacía. Por un momento creyó que había olvidado completamente a Gaara, pero ahora se daba cuenta que limpiar el departamento y lavar la ropa de su _novio_, sólo lo había distraído momentáneamente.

Durante la noche, mientras giraba entre las sabanas asfixiado, volvió a llegar a la gran conclusión de que su más grande error radicaba en haberse dejado llevar por la ilusión del amor express. Por su mente joven e inexperta jamás pasó la idea de que tal vez el Kazekage lo estaba usando.

Sabía que era su culpa y, de tanto divagar, tampoco paraba de pensar que cometía el mismo delito al usar a Naruto para evitar su baja definitiva como ninja. No se sentía bien.

Apretó el puño a la altura de su corazón y evitó que un grupo de lagrimas salieran por sus ojos – ¡Yo soy diferente!– gritó sustituyendo los ojos cristalizados por unos con llamas en los ojos. Él jamás dejaría a Naruto, a menos claro, que él lo desease así.

[–––––––––––––––––––]

Cuando llegó a la casa de Naruto la encontró vacía, al parecer el rubio decidió salir sin él y aquello lo preocupó. Así que recorrió el trayecto que supuso había tomado y felizmente los aldeanos le aseguraron que iba por buen camino.

Al llegar a una intersección pudo divisar el pelo rosa chicle de Sakura y sin desacelerar el paso la alcanzó – ¡Sakura san!–

– Lee san buenos días –

– Buenos días – respondió y la kunoichi debió notar el poco sueño que concilió porque lo analizó – ¿Has visto a Naruto kun?–

La chica vario su expresión levemente – Sí, hace un momento estaba con él–

– ¿podrías decirme a dónde fue?–

Ella se llevó un dedo a la boca – dijo que iría al hotel del Kazekage, ayer ayude a instalarlos a él y sus hermanos en Dis Moi ammm pero no recuerdo a cual habitación–

Lee no supo que decir. Ahora lo recordaba, Naruto mencionó que sería la escolta del ninja de Suna y luego partiría con él – aah – sabía que no podía ir con el rubio, no si implicaba encontrarse con Gaara.

– Lee san – la chica de pronto lo miraba de una forma extraña – ¿No pasaste una buena noche verdad?– El chico la miró fijo y asintió levemente – Yo tengo algo que puede ayudarte –le sonrió inocente

– ¿De verdad?–

– Sí, pero debes acompañarme a mi laboratorio porque no lo traigo conmigo– la chica se asió a él levemente.

– No sé, debo ir con Naruto kun – lo dijo aunque realmente no quería.

– No tardaremos nada– insistió ella –además no debes ir a ver a tu novio con ese aspecto –

Lee solo lo pensó un poco – Bueno – cedió – ¡Vamos! –

Sakura sonrió esta vez triunfante, ya tenía una nueva victima.

[–––––––––––––––––––]

– ¡OHAYO GOZAIMASU!– Naruto entró a la suite que los hermanos de la aldea de la arena compartían luciendo una hermosa y gran sonrisa.

– Ohayo– contestó Temari un tanto molesta por la interrupción repentina mientras Kankuro sólo hizo un ademán de mano porque debido a la sorpresa comenzó a ahogarse. Gaara respondió con un movimiento de cabeza.

– Tenía pensado pasar más tarde, pero mi vida corría peligro y…– su rostro se coloreo de azul de sólo pensar en las pastillas nutritivas de Sakura –espero no les moleste–

– ¿Nos acompañas?– preguntó educado Kankuro cuando por fin terminó de toser.

– No gracias– declinó el rubio mientras detallaba la habitación, era bonita –ya desayune–

Naruto esperó impaciente a que Gaara terminase de comer, se encontraba ansioso por escuchar los detalles de aquella peligrosa misión en la que su pelirrojo amigo lo necesitaba a él específicamente.

Unos minutos después Temari y Kankuro se excusaron diciendo que saldrían a dar un paseo, dejando a Naruto y Gaara sentados en la pequeña salita de la habitación.

– ¿Cómo te ha ido?– preguntó Naruto –No debes tener mucho trabajo si te dejaron venir aquí o ¡¿La misión es sumamente importante?!– Uzumaki no podía con el suspenso.

Gaara ladeó la cabeza –Baki se está encargando de todo–

Naruto quiso recordar quien era ese tal Baki pero falló en el intento – Waahh– Naruto hizo una pequeña rabieta –no puedo creer que seas Kage y a mi Tsunade me sigue mandando a hacer misiones rango D, esa vieja es mala. Gracias por salvarme de su tiranía. –

– Me enteré que estuviste en el hospital– Gaara siguió ignorando todas las alusiones a la misión.

El rubio hizo un puchero – ¿Tú también pretendes regañarme?–

– No– Gaara se quedó viendo un punto inespecífico e hizo silencio. Uno que de verdad se le hizo eterno al rubio.

–La Hokage te habrá informado que unos ninjas renegados robaron unos pergaminos secretos y que uno de ellos poseía un poder que sólo tu _taju kagebushin no jutsu_ podría enfrentar–

El rubio asintió interesado pero, al momento que la mirada verde de Gaara se posó sobre él, sintió un vuelco en el estómago, como si lo que estuviese a punto de escuchar fuera extremadamente trascendental.

– Pero la verdad es que fue Sasuke y si equipo quienes robaron los pergaminos–

Naruto no supo que decir, _¡Sasuke había estado en Suna!_

– Mandamos unos rastreadores tras ellos y tenemos un rango sobre su ubicación, es sumamente importante que recuperemos los pergaminos y Naruto… estoy seguro que deseas ir con nosotros–

– Yo…– ¡Claro que quería ir!, ¡Gaara sabía en donde se encontraba el Teme! Sus ojos brillaron emocionados – tengo que hacer volver a Sasuke –

El pelirrojo sonrió levemente, había consultado con sus hermanos y el consejo. Necesitaban a Konoha dado que ellos, mejor que nadie, conocían los alcances de Sasuke. Sin embargo el ocultarle los verdaderos motivos a la Hokage y que Naruto estuviese en aquella misión era sólo por obra suya.

Antes Shikamaru le dejó entre ver a Temari que Tsunade y mucho menos el consejo volvería a soltar al Kyuubi para que muriese a manos de Uchiha.

– Entonces– Gaara se paró y Naruto lo imitó –tratare los asuntos restantes con la Hokage y partiremos mañana–

El rubio se sentía determinado, la punta de los dedos le cosquilleaba, _¡Esta vez traería a Sasuke de vuelta! _

[–––––––––––––––––––]

Lee salió con un aspecto peor del que tenía cuando entró al laboratorio de Sakura. Era verdad, se sentía con mucho más energía, pero su lengua y todo su aparato digestivo sufrían.

– Gracias Sakura san ya me siento mejor– una de las más grandes y mayores mentiras de su vida – ahora debo ir con Naruto – tan pronto Lee vio la luz del día se sintió dichoso por que jamás creyó que la volvería a ver.

– Te atrapó Toriniku – Lee alzó la mirada y vio a Sai parado en uno de los tejados mostrándole una sonrisa de pena ajena – ¿Acaso Naruto jamás te dijo que no comieras nada de lo que Sakura fea hace? – Lee ni siquiera tenia ganas de defender a la chica, cosa que hizo sonreír a Sai – Tsunade sama quiere vernos– le informó mientras trazaba unos cuantos ratones de tinta y los mandaba dentro del laboratorio.

Antes de llegar a la torre de la Hokage Lee se paró para devolver en unos cubos de basura y Sai sólo lo reconfortó dándole palmaditas en la espalda. Para cuando lograron llegar a su destino el resto del equipo Gai y Sakura ya estaban ahí.

– ¡¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?!– Tenten se acercó a Lee al verlo.

– Na… Nada Tenten–

Sai se adelantó – es que Sak…auch– antes de que pudiera abrir la boca y delatar a su compañera, quien se hacia la desentendida, ella lo golpeo tan fuerte que lo hizo volar al otro lado del cuarto y lo incrustó en la pared.

El equipo de Gai los miró como si fueran un par de locos.

– ¿Qué es ese escandalo?, ustedes si que me dan pereza– la puerta de entrada a la antesala del despacho de la Hokage se abrió y por ella apareció Shikamaru dando un prolongado bostezo.

– Nara, ¿sabes por qué nos mando a llamar la Hokage?– preguntó Neji.

– Naahh– el chico se estiró y recargó su peso en una de las paredes más cercanas –creo que acompañaremos al Kazekage en una misión –

_¡¿Con el Kazekage?!_

Lee volvió en si y estuvo a punto de gritar. En ningún momento se creía capaz de volver a mirar a Gaara y entonces la puerta de lo oficina de Tsunade se abrió.

– Pasen– les ordenó a los 6 ninjas que caminaron tranquilos, menos Lee quién, ahora, a parte de mareado estaba impactado.

Tsunade puso las manos sobre su escritorio – La mayoría debe saber que el Kazekage ha venido a Konoha – todos asintieron – han robado unos pergaminos sagrados solicitaron nuestra ayuda para recuperarlos, así que ustedes serán los equipos encargados de apoyar a Suna. Neji y Shikamaru, serán los líderes de la misión y sólo responderán a las órdenes del Kazekage o sus hermanos ¿Entendido? –

– ¡Si Tsunade sama!– dijeron todos al unísono menos Lee cosa que Neji y Tenten notaron, con preocupación.

– Ahora retírense partirán mañana así que prepárense –

Los chicos comenzaron a retirarse pero Lee se quedó atrás intencionalmente. Asustado de todo los pensamientos que cruzaban por su cabeza.

– Lee, necesitamos hablar – llamó quedo la Hokage haciendo que el mencionado volviese sobre sus pasos para quedar frente a ella – ¿Cómo han estado las cosas con Naruto? – aquello podría sonar como un chisme interesante, pero ambos sabían a qué se refería y sólo así el pelinegro pudo despejarse la ofuscación.

– Bien– comentó no muy animado – hemos cumplido todas las misiones y no he notado nada extraño en su comportamiento –

La rubia suspiro y mostró un gesto cansado –Aún no es tiempo para que Naruto deje la aldea en otra misión, es por ello que debes estar lo más pendiente y alerta con él. No lo dejes solo ni permitas cualquier movimiento extraño ¡¿entendido?! – Lee asintió – ésta es la última prueba para ambos y no quiero que fallen. Los necesito. – con lo último se refería a vivos y emocionalmente estables.

– Si Tsunade sama, no debe preocuparse yo me encargare de cuidar de Naruto kun – Lee dijo aquello determinado, pero la Hokage aún lo notó decaído.

– ¿Estas bien? – y a pesar de que Lee la miró con ojos que delataban un no por respuesta, no pudo contestar porque la puerta de su despacho se abrió de un golpe y por ella entró un rayo amarillo que no podía ser nadie más que Naruto

– ¡Obaachan!– Exclamó emocionado el rubio – traje a Gaara para que terminen de hacer lo que tengan que hacer –

– NARUTO ¿Cuántas veces debo decir que no entres así a mi despacho?–

– AAhhh Gejimayu estas aquí, ¡¿Ya te había dicho que tengo una misión fuera de Konoha?!– Naruto se veía inusitadamente animado

– Tienen– corrigió la Hokage y el rubio la miró detenidamente.

_¿Por qué no lo imaginó antes?,_ era obvio que mandarían a Lee a vigilarlo aún fuera de Konoha y _¿Qué harían si se enteraban que la misión era en búsqueda de Sasuke?_Se lo prohibiría, sintió que entraba en pánico, pero luego se relajó y sonrió un poco confiado. Lee no debía suponer un obstáculo, él dijo que lo apoyaría – Bien, por fin tendremos una misión de verdad juntos – le lanzó una mala mirada a la rubia y ella apretó los puños.

– Mira mocoso ¡Soy la Hokage y si quiero te asigno misiones rango Z!– Naruto ladeo la cabeza confundido –Así que has pasar al Kazekage y desaparece de mi vista–

– Obaachan no te enojes por que te arrugarás más– rumió Naruto volviendo a la puerta plenamente consiente de que Tsunado lo fulminaba con la mirada y se contenía a lanzarle el escritorio.

Por su parte Lee contemplaba las oportunidades de huir del despacho de la Hokage por la ventana y de no ser por que Naruto abrió la puerta más rápido habría tenido escapatoria. Él y Gaara quedaron frente a frente y lo impactante fue que sus ojos ahora no lo ignoraron.

Otra vez cuando se vieron sintió ese vacío en el estómago, el nerviosismo y el palpitar de un corazón roto y dolido. El mirarlo fue agradable y agónico, más lo último que lo primero. Su cuerpo se inmovilizo y entonces quedó ahí parado a mitad del despacho, con todos mirándolo y él centrando su mirada sólo en Gaara.

– Gejimayu ¿Qué estas esperando?– Naruto lo miraba con semblante enojado desde la puerta, no quería que por ningún motivo la agenda del Kage se retrasase. Así que al ver como Lee no tenía ni la mínima intención de moverse, tuvo que arrastrarlo con él para que Gaara pudiese entrar y continuar sus asuntos con Tsunade. Ahora más que nunca recordaba que Lee era muy extraño.

– ¿Qué es lo que tienes?– Preguntó tan pronto salieron del despacho y al mirarlo, porque no obtenía respuesta, supo que algo no encajaba.


	8. Chapter 8

_^_^U ¡ehem!, disculpen la tardanza es que luego olvido que debo actualizar O,o._

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Naruto miró a Lee, preocupado.

Ahora que le ponía la atención debida a su compañero se daba cuenta que no tenía buen aspecto, y suponiendo que su actitud tenía que ver _aquello_ de lo que no tenía idea. Supo que era el momento adecuado de intervenir. Así que lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró por toda la calle hasta que llegaron a un paramo en las afueras de Konoha.

– ¿Estas bien?– preguntó tan pronto lo sentó en el piso, de espaldas a una enorme roca para que no pudiera huir. Él se encuclilló enfrente. Lo único que los acompañaba era el silencioso viento y la naturaleza.

–…Si – la replica de Lee fue automática, como de una persona que sabe que esa es la respuesta correcta a aquella pregunta estándar. Y para el rubio eso fue aún más preocupante.

Lo recordaba, Tsunade obaachan le dijo que Lee tenía un problema del que nadie sabía nada. Aquel por el cual lo habían dado de baja y la razón por la que fue elegido para vigilar todos sus movimientos.

Lanzó un suspiro y se hincó, dejando que el silenció los acompañara. Desde un principio sabía que Neji, Tenten y Gai sensei habían fallado en aquella tarea.

– ¿Me dirás qué ocurre?– Naruto se aventuró a mirarle directo a los ojos, para obligarlo a responder pero lo único que el pelinegro hizo fue apartar la vista.

– No pasa nada, sólo no tuve una buena noche– Lee intentó mostrar una sonrisa pacifica pero falló.

Uzumaki entrecerró los ojos y al ser consciente que no obtendría una respuesta directa se recargó en la roca a un lado de él, dedicándose sólo a esperar mientras le brindaba su compañía.

[–––––––––––––––––––]

Lee se volvía a sentir patético, no se estaba portando como debería pero no podía evitarlo, no estaba preparado. Le dolía siquiera compartir el mismo espacio que Gaara _¿Cómo sería capaz de llevar a cabo una misión a su lado?_

_¿Cómo? cuando lo que más quería era escapar._

La presencia del pelirrojo siempre lo había oprimido, antes con una sensación agradable y ahora con un sentimiento de desamor y dolor. No quería pensar en Gaara y mucho menos saberse incapaz de realizar su misión.

Estaba consciente de que al ser incapaz de concentrarse, no podría proteger a Naruto, ni recuperar absolutamente nada. _¿Qué si volvía a arruinarlo? ¿Qué ocurriría si ponía en peligro a sus amigos nuevamente?_

– No puedo hacerlo– le susurró a Naruto y enterró la cabeza entre sus piernas mientras se abrazaba a si mismo – no puedo ir a esa misión–

Era un fracaso. Al final resultaba que no importaba cuanto luchara por mantener su camino ninja, cuando llegaba el momento de demostrar el fruto de todo su esfuerzo se desmoronaba. La personificación del trabajo duro, de la perseverancia, quien nunca se rendía ¿Dónde estaba? encogido de miedo.

Naruto miró todos los cambios en su expresión – ¿Cómo que no puedes?–

– No puedo, no voy a poder ayudarles… voy a arruinarlo, seré un estorbo –

Y entonces el rubio posó una mano sobre su hombro – Si es por lo de tu última misión fuera de Konoha debes olvidarlo–

Lee negó silenciosamente.

– Esta vez será diferente –

– no lo entenderías Naruto– la voz de Lee sonó sumamente amarga. Si la sombra del recuerdo de Gaara lo hizo lastimar a Tenten y Neji _¿Qué le haría su presencia?_ Creyó que podía superar ese suceso, pero no estaba preparado para enfrentar esa situación.

Naruto arrugó el entrecejo. Él entendía perfectamente lo que era tener miedo, a su poder, a lastimar a los demás_¿Cómo podía decir que no lo entendería?_ – ¡¿Quien se supone que eres?!– Esta vez el rubio no le tuvo consideración y lo obligó a mirarlo fijamente – ¡¿No eres el mejor ninja taijutsu de Konoha?, ¿No le demostrarías a todos que con esfuerzo podrías ser el mejor?!... Creía que tú también tenias un sueño – Naruto lo soltó y se levantó enfadado – pero resulta que al final sólo eres un hablador–

Lee se sintió ofuscado por el reciente discurso del rubio ¿Quien era él?...

¿Quien era?

…

…

Él era Rock Lee.

…

Sonrió para si mismo

– Naruto– Llamó al chico que ya estaba unos pasos alejado de él – Gracias–

El mencionado se giró y le devolvió la sonrisa – Todo va a estar bien, estoy contigo – le calmó y mientras se miraban a los ojos, felices como sólo ellos podían serlo, el sonido de sus estómagos vacíos interrumpió el silencio.

– ¡Tengo hambre!– clamaron al mismo tiempo y sus sonrisas se ensancharon aún más.

[–––––––––––––––––––]

La tarde comenzaba a caer, pero el calorcillo de Konoha no desaparecía y ese pequeño detalle comenzaba a molestarle. En otras circunstancias no le hubiese preocupado que la paulatina ausencia del sol no viniese acompañada del frio, como en su hogar Suna, pero dadas las condiciones, buscaba hasta el más mínimo pretexto para justificar su enfado.

Sabía que visitar Konoha significaría toparse con Rock Lee, sus enormes ojos y la misma expresión confusa y dolida que le dedicó la última vez que se vieron; pero él era un ninja, y no uno cualquiera, era el Kazekage así que no debía molestarse por cosas como aquella. Visitaría Konoha por que así debía hacerlo y sobre todo iría en una misión en la cual ayudaría a su amigo Naruto porque así lo quería.

Tal vez había cosas que jamás cambiarían. Puede que ahora ya no tenía a Shukaku con él pero eso no significaba que la arena no se revolviera inquieta cuando sentía deseos fuertes y la Hokage lo había sentido cuando la puerta se cerró, a pesar que se mantuvo serio clamando a su habilidad de controlarse. Tal vez la patética actuación de Lee o el burbujeo que hizo la arena dentro de su calabaza delató la rasgadura existente en su relación.

Gaara jamás terminaría de comprender por qué algunas cosas se tornaban de cierta manera. Miró al cielo manteniendo ese aspecto serio. No podía sentir cambiar la temperatura y se rindió, no le enfadaba el clima… le enfadaba Lee y saber que tendrían que compartir el mismo camino. La vieja Tsunade no parecía a gusto de mandar solo a Naruto y él no insistió en lo contrario, no sería de alguien centrado objetar con razones viscerales.

Ya había tenido que lidiar con las decisiones tomadas de esa manera y el no poder aplastar el problema con un Sabaku no Kyū o el temor natural que todos le tuvieron complicaba las cosas sobre manera.

Definitivamente no le gustaba el clima de Konoha y mucho menos tener que esperar a que sus hermanos decidieran aparecerse.

_[Flash Back]_

La mañana llegó lentamente, pero no así lo fue el despertar. Temari abrió la puerta de su dormitorio sin llamar y el gritillo que lanzó fue lo hizo levantarse inmediatamente. Se sentía irritado porque nunca en su vida había experimentado el hartazgo del sueño y mucho menos el despertarse de manera placentera mientras compartía el calor de alguien a su lado.

Después de eso, el papeleo. Ser Kazekage estaba bien, le gustaba pasar las horas encerrado en su oficina asignando misiones, sin ser molestado y a la vez siendo de utilidad.

¡Claro que ser Kazekage estaba bien! más cuando podía inventarse que necesitaba un informe de las actividades diarias de un maestro de genins _¿De dónde salía semejante idea?_

No era necesario decir que cuando él quería algo lo hacía, muy diferente era entonces darse cuenta de ¿Qué era aquello que quería?, complicado dado el ambiente inhóspito en el que tuvo que crecer. Por eso Lee era un caso especial, por que no importando en qué situación se encontraran siempre terminaba causándole cierta fascinación.

En ese momento Baki hablaba, los ancianos hablaban y sus hermanos gruñían e intervenían de vez en vez, a él, sincera y en ese momento le importaban muy poco los niveles de seguridad en los trastos sagrados de la aldea. Unos cuantos jutsus y que aquellos que osaran entrar a el templo se frieran en lava, murieran asfixiados, envenenados o las tres anteriores. Suna era capaz de muchas cosas pues poseían anbus perfectamente preparados y un Kazekage de sueño extremadamente ligero.

Él quería estar con Lee en ese momento, pero de antemano sabía que una revisión rutinaria de las fronteras en el templo sagrado, al que sólo él podría acceder, le tomaría todo ese día y parte del siguiente. Afortunadamente él era pasivo, trabajador y nada desidioso así que nadie se tomó la molestia de vigilarle y mucho menos alguno tendría la fuerza de replicarle el cumplimiento o no de sus tareas.

Así que por la tarde del segundo día salió del dichoso templo dejando algunos puntos inconclusos, que supuso arreglaría el siguiente día, y se alistó para buscar a Lee en su casa o por defecto en algún puesto donde prepararan curry.

Pero no lo encontró. Varios aldeano se aventuraron a saludarle pero la mayoría se mostró respetuoso y a tres metros de él. Sólo los tenderos impávidos le informaron que no habían visto al sensei de Konoha y a uno que otro imprudente se le ocurrió decirle que lo vieron acompañado de los huérfanos Sachiru y eso no le gustó. Pero no pudo hacer algo al respecto porque Temari y Kankuro lo atraparon y arrastraron a otra junta aburrida cuando se dirigía a la casa de Lee.

Salió libre de la junta hasta en la noche, aturdido. No le gustaba el parloteo incesante e imponerse a un grupo de ancianos que lo echaban a menos, por ser un mocoso, ayudaba muy poco. Así que a pesar que rozaban altas horas de la noche Gaara se encaminó a la casa de Lee.

Esta vez no fue necesaria la mirada seria hacia sus hermanos, ellos simplemente se quedaron plantados en la puerta de la sala de reunión. Al menos a la mañana siguiente podría cumplir con el ritual de las típicas parejas enamoradas.

El lugar que Lee rentaba era una pequeña casa de 2 pisos con una sola ventana. Él la miró un par de segundos antes de decidir entrar por ella sin pedir permiso, aprovechando sus habilidades como ninja. El interior de la casa estaba a oscuras y el aire olía a galletas recién horneadas. No era lo que esperaba de la casa Lee. Subió las escaleras impulsado por el deseo de ver al pelinegro pero un leve quejido lo alertó e hizo que sus pasos fueran más rápidos.

– ¡Lee san! ¿Qué…? – y aquello no le gustó, no el tono en que aquello fue dicho ni la voz que se le hacia ligeramente conocida

Y entonces lo vio, desde la puerta, que sin vergüenza estaba abierta, sobre su cama y con otro hombre estaba Lee. Sentado a horcajadas sobre de él, sometiéndolo con una mano para que se mantuviese quieto y presionando con la otra su pecho. Pudo verlos a ambos con la luz de la luna sonrojados y mirándose fijamente.

– ¿Naoki?– escuchó en tono de pregunta boba hecha por Lee y no quiso saber que tipo de escena pretendían jugar cuando el castaño asintió fervientemente.

Su corazón bombeo y todas las fibras de su cuerpo dolieron cuando el pelinegro se acercó a centímetros de distancia del otro y el castaño no dudó en cerrar el espacio entre ambos. Atrapando los labios de Lee… su Lee.

Tal vez fue la perturbación asesina en el chakra de Gaara lo que los hizo separarse, pero ninguno volteó a verlo. En cambio el castaño saboreó la sensación en sus labios – te amo – le confesó.

Y contrario a toda reacción que Gaara hubiese esperado por parte de Lee, no lo soltó ni se separó, sino que bajo hasta su oído para susurrarle algo.

– Yo no – murmuró Naoki de vuelta y en cuanto Lee se separó de él, lo volvió a besar, esta vez de manera breve.

Lo que más le dolió a Gaara de haberse quedado en ese lugar, sólo mirando, fue albergar la esperanza de que Lee se hiciese a un lado o lo rechazara y recibir, en cambio, una escena en la que, el que creía era su novio, sólo miraba a su interlocutor sin hacer una sola mueca de disgusto. Peor verlo sin tener la intención de bajarse del otro.

Quiso como nunca matar y recordar la sensación de seguridad que antes sentía cuando acababa con todo aquello que amenazaba con lastimarlo, pero su cordura lo detuvo, él ya había cambiado. En un instantes, mientras miraba a Lee, se dio cuenta que no lo merecía. Todo el esfuerzo y las explicaciones que debía dar a Konoha y a la misma Suna si atacaba. Ya no podía ponerse a sí mismo sobre su aldea, por mucho que sintiera que se ahogaba.

Los hermanos del Kazekage casi sufrieron un ataque cuando su conversación y chisme de medianoche fue interrumpido por la persona de la que hablaban.

Su hermano atravesó la puerta serio y con esa aura deprimente que muy bien ellos le conocían. Gaara se parecía mucho a aquella persona que Naruto se empeñó en desaparecer cuando pelearon en Konoha y la mirada fría que les dedicó confirmó que algo malo acababa de pasarle pero resultaron incapaces de preguntar.

A primera hora Rock Lee debía partir de Suna, porque de no hacerlo Gaara no podría contenerse a matarlo y con ello destrozaría lo poco que habían ganado.

El Kazekage se encerró en su despacho, sobraba decir que estaba dolido pero nada en él lo delataba. Leía y firmaba mientras reprimía la escena que Lee montó en la puerta de su despacho. Había dejado que Temari se encargara de todo porque no quería ni pensaba ocuparse de eso, para él todo aquello sería como un suceso que no había pasado y habría seguido así, cubriéndose con esa hermética defensa, de no ser por que un chiquillo irrumpió en su despacho como si aquello fuese de lo más sencillo.

– ¿Por qué se fue Lee sensei?– puede que en la mente de Ken Sachiru hubieran muchas cosas que no se fraguaban pero él no se tragaba historias salidas de la realidad. No cuando él también había estado la noche anterior, visto al Kazekage y escuchado más de una vez a su sensei suspirar su nombre cuando no se daba cuenta que él lo estaba escuchando.

Gaara le dedicó una mirada pesada que hubiese amedrentado a cualquier niño no importando cuan determinado fuese.

– Lee sensei– repitió enojado – ¿Por qué se fue?–

Vamos que si Gaara no le había dado explicaciones detalladas a sus hermanos ¿Qué le diría a un mocoso al cual, junto con su hermano, deseaba desterrar de Suna?

– Vete– le ordenó al tiempo que lo ignoraba y seguía con sus papeles. Leer, firmar y pasar de hoja; las actividades mecánicas se le daban bien.

– Lee sensei estaba actuando extraño– se atrevió a susurrar el pequeño aun cuando Gaara fingía que no estaba ahí – me desperté cuando bajó a la cocina, dijo que tenia sed y le pedí permiso para tomar un poco del saborizante restante, nosotros no tenemos dinero para eso, y él dijo que si – el niño se atrevió a acercarse al escritorio del Kage– tomamos un poco y entonces comenzó a llamarme Neji o algo así y cuando subimos a la habitación fui al baño y él creyó que mi hermano era un intruso y no sé por que pero… ¡Lee sensei no hizo nada malo! – Por que Ken sabía que los besos se daban solo las personas que se quería, se sonrojó – Mi hermano lo siente por que él no sabía que Lee sensei y el Kazekage se querían y no lo hizo apropósito… ¿Esta bien así no? ¿Lee sensei puede volver? Porque él no hizo nada –

Gaara se atrevió a alzar la mirada, aquel niño ¿Tenía idea de lo qué estaba hablando? El estomago se le revolvió y la garganta volvió a cerrársele – Fue exactamente eso, no hizo nada –

Ken se mostró sumamente confundido y Gaara no volvió a mirarlo antes de pedirle a Temari que lo sacara de ahí.

_¿Actuando extraño?_, el único que había estado portándose raro era él. Distrayéndose de sus deberes y pensando en sostener relaciones. _Que tontería_.

_[Fin del Flash Back]_

La gente comenzaba a mirarlo raro, llevaba varios minutos en la misma posición y el parpadear era lo único que lo delataba como vivo.

Evidentemente no se había encargado de la protección al dichoso templo sagrado y los pergaminos fueron robados por su negligencia. Aún se preguntaba por qué Sasuke Uchiha los querría y si llevar consigo a Naruto fuese buena idea.

– Gaara– Kankuro y Temari estaban parados frente a él y la chica cargaba una bolsa de lo que supuso serían recuerdos del lugar – ¿Quieres comer algo?–

Había estado tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no notó la ligera molestia en el estomago por el hambre.

[–––––––––––––––––––]

Naruto caminaba con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, aspirando el aire de Konoha y mirando de vez en vez a Lee para asegurarse que no volviese a caer en dudas de ningún tipo.

– ¿Qué quieres comer?– preguntó y su novio se permitió mirarlo extrañado.

– ¿No iremos a Ichiraku?–

– mmm– el rubio lo meditó, él comía en Ichiraku para sentirse mejor así que suponía debían ir a un lugar que hiciese sentir bien al otro – ahora no se me antoja – mintió – tal vez algo picante– sugirió descuidado y el rostro de Lee se iluminó.

– ¡Yo sé a donde ir!–

Naruto sabía que lo llevaría a su lugar estándar. Habían ido ahí dos o tres veces y en todas las ocaciones Lee se había emocionado recomendándole platillos. Aunque él siempre decía que no había nada como su preciado ramen.

Se pararon frente a un restaurante de pinta hogareña, las mesas eran amplias y la mesera los saludó afable tan pronto se sentaron. No necesitaban la carta, Lee pidió por ambos asegurándole que aquel plato le encantaría y como respuesta se ganaron una risita abochornada de la chica que les tomaba la orden.

Naruto suspiró, sabía que mantendrían aquello un poco más.

Cuando les llevaron los platos el rubio ya no se sorprendió. La comida tenía la pinta de algo que sólo Lee pediría y más cuando descubrió que un ojo le miraba espeluznante desde la sopa. No quería comerlo, pero sabiendo que no podía desairar a Lee o la mesera que le miraba con ojos brillantes, comenzó a comer.

Inusitadamente, si cerraba los ojos, la mescolanza resultaba deliciosa.

– ¡Bienvenidos!– gritó una mesera desde la puerta, logrando despertar la curiosidad de Naruto y al alzar la mirada no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa – ¡GAARA!– gritó con la misma fuerza que la mesera, al tiempo que se paraba y agitaba la mano.

Lee, quien estaba de espaldas a la puerta, se atragantó.

– ¡Coman con nosotros!– el rubio estaba entusiasmado haciendo señas a los hermanos – eh Gejimayu ¿estas bien?– preguntó reparando en que Lee se ahogaba.

–… si– respondió tan pronto pudo inhalar aire. Dejando a su pareja con un ligero deja vú, era la segunda persona que hacía atragantarse ese día.

Los ninjas de la arena llegaron hasta donde estaban y se hizo un momento incomodo cuando se dieron cuenta quien acompañaba al rubio.

– Siéntese y pidan esto – les señalo el platillo que él comía – sé que se ve espantoso pero no esta tan mal–

El momento indeciso lo rompió Gaara. Se sentó a un lado de Naruto y a pesar que quedó casi frente a Lee evitó mirarlo. Temari se sentó a un lado del pelinegro y Kankuro jaló una silla para pasar, lo que intuía, una de esas comidas incomodas que sólo Rock Lee y Gaara podían crear.

Naruto clamó que Lee adoraba aquel lugar y por lo tanto podía recomendarles algo que se ajustara a sus gustos. Así que para seguirle el juego al pobre rubio, que ni cuenta se daba lo mal que estaba poniendo a Lee, Temari se sintió deseosa de algo salado, Kankuro de algo con un toque ácido y Gaara declinó la oferta tomando la carta ante el mohín disgustado del rubio.

"_Naruto es mi héroe_" fue lo que pensaron Temari y Kankuro pues el rubio no dejó de hablar en todo el tiempo que estuvieron comiendo. La mayoría eran anécdotas de sus ultimas misiones.

Resultaba gracioso imaginarse la cara del aldeano al que el rubio destruyó su casa cuando podó el césped con su shuriken rasengan o imaginarlo convenciendo a una niña que debía ir al colegio. Pero lo que parecía extraño y que ninguno dejó de notar fue que Lee estaba presente en todos y cada uno de aquellos sucesos, incluyendo hasta los más pequeños, inexplicablemente las frases siempre terminaban en _Tsunade obaachan **nos** gritó por esto o aquello_.

Lee por su parte estaba ausente y de vez en cuando respondía a las preguntas del rubio o asentía de acuerdo a cierta situación. Aún tenía presente que él era Rock Lee y no se rendía ni deprimía pero bastaba alzar la mirada y ver a Gaara frente a él, mirando absorto a Naruto, para que su determinación se fuera por el caño y regresara la mirada al plato repitiéndose que él era Rock Lee.

– ¿Preparo una cuenta separada?– La mesera se acercó y con una sonrisa levantó los platos vacíos de todos.

– aam si por favor– Kankuro miró fijo a la chica y ella se sonrojó.

– un momento– medio tartamudeo.

– ahhh ¡Estoy llenó! – Exclamó el rubio –Mañana temprano partiremos– canturreó, aquella era demasiada emoción pero él se moría de ganas por partir. Contaba las horas por que cada minuto que pasaba lo acercaba a salir de Konoha y por supuesto a la ubicación de Sasuke – Nee Gaara ¿Terminaste todos tus asuntos con Tsunade obaachan?– sus ojos se mostraban esperanzados al mismo tiempo que lo amenazaban con regresarlo a la torre si respondía negativo.

El mencionado asintió y toda expresión de jubilo se vio interrumpida por la mesera que repartió cuatro boletas con la cuenta.

Lee tomó la que desglosaba la suya y la de Naruto de forma automática para ver el monto y pagar, pero antes de que lo hiciera el rubio le arrebató los papelitos y, a pesar de que le dolió, él depositó el monto correspondiente a ambos.

– _Yo invito_– le informó moviendo solo los labios pero la mesera rompió con la intimidad de aquel gesto cuando lanzó un gritito de emoción logrando que Naruto se sonrojara hasta la orejas. _Al menos en Ichiraku no tenían que pasar por eso _pensó mientras suspiraba y se levantaba de la mesa junto con Lee y los hermanos.

– ¡Vuelvan pronto!– les despidió otra chica en la entrada con una risita ensoñadora.

[–––––––––––––––––––]

Naruto se despidió alegando que aún tenia que prepararse para la misión y Lee, tanto porque debía seguirlo como porque no deseaba quedarse, se despidió de igual forma.

– Son la pareja más linda que has visto ¿No es así?– comentó una de las dependientes a otra mientras veían a Lee y Naruto partir. Kankuro y Temari, quienes se habían rezagado, las escucharon, como ya habían pensado aquello era extraño y un mal presentimiento los inundó.

Ahora sabían que Rock Lee también iría a aquella misión y que tanto el rubio como el pelinegro, para su horror, compartían mucho tiempo juntos.

Gaara caminó determinado, otra vez tenía ese sentimiento. No quería ver a Lee porque entonces se daba cuenta que no podía cerrar ese capitulo. Le enfadaba porque Rock le hacia sentir que no era capaz de controlarse y lo único que deseaba era que se lanzase sobre él, como solía hacerlo, abrazarlo de vuelta y decirle que aun lo amaba.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

La noche cayó y sólo el sonido del viento en los árboles delataba movimiento en las afueras de su cuarto. Mañana sería el día.

Lee estaba recostado sobre uno de sus costados pensando.

Ahora no había marcha atrás. Iría a la misión, la cumpliría y protegería todo aquello que sabía debía proteger. Hoy no se sentía capaz, pero sabía que mañana debía serlo.

Era triste. Sumamente agotador plantearse aquella situación pero ya lo había decidido, un rato a solas con sus pensamientos, unas cuantas palabras de ánimo por parte de Naruto y la inminente oportunidad de poder realizarlo; acababa de llegar a la conclusión de que necesitaba hablar con Gaara.

Su cuerpo temblaba de sólo imaginarlo.

Antes no había querido planteárselo, porque supuso sería mejor enterrarlo. Se sentía a gusto viviendo en la incógnita de no conocer la situación exacta del despreció del pelirrojo e intuir que lo había usado que saberlo con certeza o escucharlo de sus labios. Pero ahora sabía que debía confirmarlo, esa era la única forma de cerrar aquel capítulo, a pesar de que tuviese miedo.

Pero él era Rock Lee y debía enfrentar directamente sus miedos para así ¡Poder superarlos!, enterrar a Gaara con todo y dedicarse por entero a sus misiones, el entrenamiento y a Naruto.

[–––––––––––––––––––]

Naruto dio un enorme bostezo cuando la alarma de su reloj comenzó a sonar. Estaba adormilado y se restregó los ojos desubicado al darse cuenta que aún era muy temprano. Pero súbitamente, cuando su mirada se dirigió al buró y observó la foto del antiguo equipo 7, recordó la razón de su madrugar y casi se paró de la cama dando un salto como si de un resorte se tratase.

Los 5 minutos en los que el ramen instantáneo tardo en cocinarse nunca se le habían hecho tan eternos y cuando por fin estuvo listo, apuró la pasta como si no fuese su alimento favorito.

Tomó su pequeña maletita de viaje y sonrió determinado. Esta vez lo sabía, traería a Sasuke de vuelta y entonces podrían estar juntos como en los viejos tiempos. Volvería por fin la paz y, no importando lo mucho que le costara, lograría que todo fuese como antes.

Pelearían y arriesgarían la vida en misiones juntos. El sólo pensar en aquello le hacia bastante bien.

[–––––––––––––––––––]

Gaara se revolvió en la cama no muy animado, por fin había amanecido. Se levantó y dio una ojeada en el espejo, no había gran cosa que hacer respecto a su aspecto, él siempre se veía así y mientras tomaba su calabaza para encontrarse con sus hermanos se sumió en una profunda reflexión.

Creía que ver al pelinegro no le afectaría pero de hecho lo hacía y era justo de la forma que se esperaba pero había un plus pues perfectamente se había dado cuenta de la irritante cercanía que Naruto, había dejado entre ver con sus palabras, y Lee compartían. Sentía esa amarga base de celos en el estomago, otra vez.

– Gaara– Kankuro lo llamó para que salieran del cuarto.

Desde que regresaron al hotel, el par de hermanos que tenía se habían comportado sumamente extraños. Tal vez pensaban que cumpliría aquella amenaza que hizo sobre matar a Lee, pero él no veía la razón por la que debieran preocuparse. Aunque había pasado poco tiempo desde el incidente, no sería coherente matarlo ahora cuando no lo hizo antes.

– Gaara ¿Por qué no regresas a Suna?– Temari deslizó la pregunta de sus labios como si de cualquier comentario se tratase.

Los mayores sabían que su hermanito apenas estaba repasando el suceso reprimido y que poco le ayudaría enterarse que su ex salía con su mejor amigo. Puede que Gaara no hubiese quedado del todo bien de sus traumas infantiles y la verdad es que el hecho de que fuera un ser simple lo hacia, de la misma forma, completamente impredecible.

– Si – apoyó Kankuro usando el mismo tono casual de su hermana – ve con el equipo de distracción y nosotros nos haremos cargo de los pergaminos. Después de todo, un Kage no debe estar fuera de su aldea mucho tiempo–

El pelirrojo siguió caminando, sus hermanos definitivamente tenían miedo – es mi culpa que robaran los pergaminos, así que es mi deber recuperarlos–

Su hermano lanzó un suspiro –Gaara…–

– Temari irá con el quipo de distracción – no había lugar a discusión.

La rubia miró a Kankuro con lastima, sabía que a él le tocaría la parte desagradable del viaje.

[–––––––––––––––––––]

En la puerta a salida de Konoha se congregaba un amplio grupo de personas. Y entre todas ellas se encontraba Shikamaru, el segundo en llegar, quien a pesar de mostrar un gesto casando no evitó notar el excesivo animo de Naruto, el disimulado gesto de preocupación de Sakura, mientras le susurraba recomendaciones a Sai; y el barullo del equipo de Gai en el que Lee intentaba participar tan activamente como siempre.

– Argh ¡¿Por qué no llegan?!– el rubio se cruzó de brazos y se dejó caer al suelo enfadado.

– Nos citamos a las 9 Naruto, faltan 5 minutos– su compañera de equipo lo miró de mala manera pues el chico comenzaba a estresarla. Ella al igual que Tsunade sama no creía que fuera el momento idóneo para que el rubio saliera de la aldea.

El mencionado hizo un gesto y giró el rostro hacia otro lado, ignorándola.

Sakura se tronó los nudillos dispuesta a o golpearlo y Sai hizo el amago de detenerla, cuando Nara con un resoplido les avisó a todos que los hermanos aparecían.

– ¡Yai por fin!– Naruto se paró emocionado – Es hora, vámonos – Comenzó a caminar fuera de la aldea cuando Shikamaru elevó un brazo y lo atrapó de la parte trasera de la sudadera.

– ¿Me comienzo a preguntar por qué tanta prisa?– lo dijo casi como murmullo, logrando que el rubio se congelara con todo y sonrisa – Debemos acordar la formación –

[–––––––––––––––––––]

Gaara, Kankuro y Temari estaban parados en la puerta mientras Shikamaru, a un lado de Neji, daba instrucciones al resto – Caminaremos hasta la frontera del país del fuego y viento, cuando lleguemos ahí nos dividiremos para ir para atacar al mismo tiempo a los 2 grupos que se infiltraron en Suna. Naruto y Lee ustedes cubrirán el sur, Sai y Neji al norte y el resto nos encargaremos de los flancos, bajo ningún concepto quiero que perdamos de vista que esta misión es de recuperación pero al mismo tiempo escoltamos al Kazekage y sus hermanos, su seguridad es nuestra responsabilidad –

Todos asintieron menos Naruto que ya estaba jalando a Gaara del brazo, sacándolos de la aldea. Neji sólo pudo negar al saber que luego sería él quien tendría que lidiar con el rubio.

Lee tomó su posición a un lado de Naruto y de vez en vez miraba a Gaara que iba unos cuantos pasos más adelante. El rubio saltaba animado de una rama a otra y supuso que él debía sentirse igual de feliz.

– ¡Eso es Naruto kun, demostremos lo mejor de nosotros para esta misión! Y lo lograremos con la llama de la juventud–

El rubio lo miró con una expresión confusa pero, después, sonrió. Lee deprimido era callado pero si comenzaba a gritar significaba que estaba mejorando. Su única preocupación ahora era Sasuke – ¡Claro, el futuro Hokage…ahhh– pero no pudo terminar porque la rama que pisó tronó y cedió bajo su peso.

Cuando todos voltearon pudieron ver como el chico colgaba de cabeza sosteniéndose con un pie y sonriendo nervioso.

– ¡Baka!– regañó la pelirrosa.

– Ya Sakura chan no te enojes– tampoco era una gran caída, sólo serían unos 5 metros.

Lee le tendió una mano para ayudarle a pararse, sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar al darse cuenta que Naruto estaba unos centímetros suyo y no había reaccionado lo suficientemente rápido como para sujetarlo y evitarle esa situación.

El rubio entrecerró los ojos al darse cuenta del brillo de culpabilidad del otro y cuando resignado aceptó su mano, la rama tronó por segunda vez y ambos fueron directo al suelo.

– No puedo creerlo– se quejó Tenten mientras se llevaba una mano al rostro.

Durante la caída Lee había intentado proteger a Naruto, pero la acción resultó ser mutua dando como resultado movimientos torpes y un golpe, para cada uno, por demás vergonzosa para un shinobi.

El rubio terminó sobre Lee, golpeado y un tanto mareado.

– Lo siento– susurró el pelinegro.

Y Naruto hizo un gesto cansado. Cosas como esa solían ocurrirles a menudo, cuando él era descuidado y Lee tremendamente torpe.

– ¡Oigan ustedes!– Shikamaru era el encargado de todos ellos hasta que se separaran y no le gustaba cargar con un par de niños – pueden hacer eso cuando regresemos a la aldea ¿Quieren?–

El rubio giró el rostro hacia arriba y se dio cuenta de las miradas divertidas y avergonzadas de sus amigos – ¡¿Qu..?!– y de un salto se separó de Lee, sonrojado y asimilando el cuadro que a 5 metros sobre ellos seguro veían los otros.

Lee se abochornó de igual forma, pero él por haberse equivocado que por razonar la situación.

Y Naruto hubiese empezado a gritar enfadado, mientras rebatía algún comentario suspicaz por parte de Sai, si no hubiese sido por el sonido que hizo Gaara y sus hermanos al decidir que debían seguir el camino. Acción que hizo espabilar a los shinobis de Konoha e ir tras ellos.

_¿Qué pensarían los nin de Suna de ellos?_

[–––––––––––––––––––]

Recorrieron un tramo bastante amplio y cuando la tarde estaba en su apogeo decidieron parar a descansar y comer algo. Naruto se quejó de lo innecesario que resultaba aquello y sólo se calló cuando Neji lo fulminó con la mirada antes de sentarse junto con los ninjas de Suna y Shikamaru para tratar detalles de la misión.

Sakura degustaba su comida con propiedad mientras Sai parecía robot probando la suya. Tenten comía su bollo rápidamente y Lee miraba de reojo a Naruto que tenía los brazos cruzados un tanto disgustado.

– Es una simple misión de recuperación– le dijó Tenten cuando terminó de tragar –tenemos que comer de igual forma–

– Naruto no seas infantil, come algo– Sakura lo pidió con una sonrisa pero era más bien una orden.

El rubio dejó caer los brazos a los lados – etto es que Sakura chan yo… olvide mi comida–

– ¡¿Qué?!–

Se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza y rio nervioso –es que estaba tan emocionado que me confundí – abrió su mochilita y mostró un bote de detergente, shampoo y 2 barras de jabón

– Baka–

Todos lo miraron con pena y cuando la pelirrosa mandó al rubio a buscar una bayas o similar para que se alimentara, Tenten le dio un codazo a Lee.

– _Invítale_– le urgió sin emitir sonido y aunque el pelinegro no entendió a la primera, rápido extendió uno de los onigiris que él comía y se lo entregó al rubio

El resto del viaje fue tranquilo y cuando comenzaba a ocultarse el sol, los jóvenes se detuvieron para separarse.

A pesar de que los mayores volvieron a insistir, Gaara se había mantenido con respecto a que fuese Temari quien se encargara de distraer a la otra mitad del equipo para que no sospechasen que iban tras Sasuke. Así que a la rubia no le quedó de otra más que despedirse.

Tenten hacia lo respectivo con su par de compañeros de equipo mientras le susurraba consejos a Lee para que fuese atento con Naruto. Sakura por su parte amenazaba al rubio para que se portara bien y le urgía a Sai que no le quitara el ojo de encima.

– Lee san– Sakura se acercó al pelinegro – por favor cuida de Naruto, él es un poco baka–

– ¿Por qué eres tan mala conmigo Sakura chan?– el rubio se sentía ligeramente humillado cuando su amiga hacia ese tipo de cosas.

– ¿Nos vamos?– Shikamaru estaba a un lado de Temari y con un bostezo esperaba que el grupo terminara de separarse.

[–––––––––––––––––––]

Cuando perdieron de vista a las chicas y Shikamaru, comenzaron a avanzar. Hubieran mantenido la formación de no ser porque Naruto se aparejó a Gaara – ¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos?– la pregunta era ansiosa y el pelirrojo lo miró unos instantes.

–A 2 día según el último reporte–

El rubio lo meditó, aún faltaba para que pudiese encontrarse con Sasuke. Sabía que Sakura estaba preocupada por la última vez que se enfrento con su amigo y por ello había llenado a Sai de recomendaciones, para que no se le volviese a escapar, pero sabía que si se lo planteaba el pintor más que detenerlo lo apoyaría.

Pensaba que Neji podría ponerse un poco difícil, pero al final deberían cumplir la misión y esperaba no tener que preocuparse por la reacción de Lee. Él ya le había dicho que lo apoyaría y esperaba que no se opusiese a pesar de que cuidar que no fuese tras Sasuke era su misión.

Gracias a Naruto la formación se había convertido en una anarquía, así que Kankuro se separó un poco de su hermano dándole espacio para conversar con el rubio. Lee siguió detrás, Neji al frente y Sai ignorando su posición se dejó caer a un lado del chico del taijutsu.

Neji suspiró, de igual forma sólo caminarían unos cuantos minutos más y luego acamparían.

– Nee Gaara ¿Cómo es ser Kage en Suna?–

El pelirrojo apenas y lo miró –…normal–

Naruto sonrió. Si traía a Sasuke, por fin podría encargarse enteramente a conseguir los títulos o méritos necesarios para que Tsunade y el consejo lo nombraran Hokage.

Caminaron un par de kilómetros más y durante el trayecto Uzumaki le informó a Gaara sobre los cambios que propondría a la aldea una vez lo dejaran tomar las decisiones importantes… cosas como crear el día del ramen y no desperdiciar grandes talentos, como los de él, en misiones rango D. Pero su amigo no lo escuchaba atentamente.

Gaara aun tenía presente a Lee y Naruto rodando por el suelo muy juntos. Sentía un peso al recordar como las expresiones del resto parecían decir que aquello era cosa de todos los días. No le gustaba.

Pronto y como si Neji y el Kazekage se pusiesen de acuerdo, ambos pararon y el resto les imitó. Ya debían descansar.

– Tenemos que acondicionarnos– Neji lo dijo con obviedad y mandó a Sai y Lee por la leña, no necesitaba otra escenita entre la pareja. Él y Naruto irían por el agua y no se vio en necesidad de ordenar algo a los hermanos porque ambos se encargaron de estudiar el terreno para poner las trampas de seguridad.

[–––––––––––––––––––]

Lee caminaba en silencio mientras buscaba la leña, Sai iba a un lado suyo y no paraba de analizarlo como si fuese algo muy interesantes – Toriniku – le llamó tras un minuto de silencio y Lee movió la cabeza para darle a entender que lo escuchaba mientras se agachaba para recoger la leña – ¿Te molesta?– Sai hizo lo suyo recogiendo un par de varas

– ¿El que?–

Sai sonrió vacío – ¿Qué Naruto y el Kazekage sean tan unidos?– se refería claro a que cuando se separaron y el rubio perdió de vista a cualquiera que pudiese regañarlo por romper la formación, a.k.a. Sakura, no se había despegado del pelirrojo y había dejado de lado y por completo a su supuesta pareja. Seguidos por la notoria mirada de tristeza y parte de envidia de Lee, que no los dejaba.

– eeh… ¡NO!– él no esperaba que alguno se diera cuenta, se sonrojó.

– ¿De verdad?– Sai no se creía aquello, era psicológicamente aceptable que una persona en la situación de Lee sintiese eso que llamaban celos.

– No– repitió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Pero Sai también leyó que la gente era dada a negar sentimientos que los exponían – No tienes que mentir porque eso está bien, quiere decir que comienzas a importarte más por Naruto – Le resultaba interesante que Lee comenzara a dar más importancia a los sentimientos que a su misión. Algo que iba completamente en contra a todo lo que le enseñaron pero que sus amigos le mostraron era correcto. Le puso una mano sobre el hombro – Leí que tener celos era normal, así que no hay problema –

Se miraron a los ojos y aunque Lee seguía sonrojado, sintió algo similar a una punzada en el pecho. Otra vez culpabilidad. Él pensaba en Gaara y de cierta forma traicionaba a Naruto – Si yo… creo que estoy algo celoso – Y porque sabía que aquel sentimiento no estaba bien direccionado entró en modo determinación. Ahora más que nunca debía hablar con Gaara.

– ¡Yo!– apretó un puño y los ojos se le inundaron con llamas –…debería ir – de pronto tuvo un bajón de animo. Su mente peleaba con sus dos ánimos actuales.

Sai lo analizó un poco – ¿Y cómo van las cosas con Naruto? ¿Ya han tenido relaciones sexuales?–

Lee dejó caer los troncos al suelo completamente seco – ¡¿eehh?!–

– Es que Naruto no me ha querido decir– había sido completamente divertido ver al rubio retorcerse e intentar golpearlo. Se preguntaba si Lee tendría la misma reacción, en cuanto saliera de la impresión inicial.

– ah.. a..ess..– Lee ocultó sus ojos detrás de sus flequillos y su rostro se coloreó por completo, incluidas sus orejas –… no–

– ¡Oh!– No iba a negar que acababa de perder la apuesta con Kiba – ¿Por qué?–

– etto yo– moriría, lo haría y pensar que hace segundos se preocupaba por Gaara – … no me gustan estas pregun…–

– ¿Por qué?– presionó Sai sonriendo casi tétrico como Yamato

– ¡aaahhhh! ¡No lo sé!– juntó sus dedos. Ni siquiera le había pasado por la cabeza algo como aquello ¡Con Naruto!

– Que extraño– susurró Sai para si – ¿No han estado juntos el tiempo necesario?–

– ah esto yo bueno no ¡No sé!, voy, voy a ir por leña por allá– Señaló un punto perdido entre los árboles y corrió lo más lejos que pudo.

Sai sólo ladeó la cabeza. Bueno, tal vez si convencía a Naruto no tendría que pagar a Kiba nada.

[–––––––––––––––––––]

– Byakugan– dijo Neji para localizar la vía más rápida hacia el rio –Por aquí–

Caminaron. Hyuuga iba serio como siempre y Naruto jugueteaba el cinto de su cantimplora entre sus dedos.

El mayor se permitió mirar ligeramente al otro cuando llegaron al rio y comenzaron a llenar las botellas. Naruto era un persona feliz y se llevaba bastante bien con Lee. A decir verdad no le gustaba las circunstancias que habían llevado a su amigo a pegarse a Uzumaki, pero le agradaba. Al menos tenían mucho en común y por la manera en que se veían esperaba que el rubio no se decepcionara cuando terminaran aquella misión.

Una vez que regresaran a Konoha los deberes de Lee habrían de terminar y esperaba que la situación no se pusiera incomoda.

– Naruto– llamó justo cuando escuchó un ruido extraño detrás de ellos y a pesar de que enfocó el byakugan fue incapaz de notar algo – regresa al campamento– le tendió el par de botellas que había llenado.

El rubio se quejó relativo a que no era burro de carga pero sólo lo hizo de palabra porque tomó todos los recipientes y comenzó la caminata de regreso. Neji quería inspeccionar el lugar porque había algo que acababa de inquietarlo.

[–––––––––––––––––––]

Kankuro apareció hilos de chacra que expandió por los árboles cercanos. Gaara escondía sellos explosivos y de vez en vez dejaba que motas de arena se mezclaran para tener un mejor monitoreo del lugar. Pero pararon de preparar el terreno cuando escucharon al par de chicos pelinegros que iban en su equipo.

Lee balbuceaba avergonzado y Kankuro decidió girar el rostro hacia otro lado. Gaara estaba emanando una presencia para nada agradable y por un momento se preguntó si la charla resultaba tan absorbente para aquellos 2 como para no notar que su hermanito era un tanto, muy, voluble.

– eeh Gaara– llamó con cuidado. Ya habían escuchado que Lee y Naruto tenía una relación pero aquello rayaba lo explicitó. – ¿Seguimos ahí?– señaló la punta opuesta donde no habían trabajado.

Pero no recibió respuesta.

Estaba punto de llamarlo por segunda vez cuando Rock Lee salió huyendo de la conversación seguido muy de cerca por la inexplicable mirada de su hermano. No le pintaba agradable aquello.

– Kankuro – el castaño brincó por la seriedad con la que dijo aquello – Agua –

El aludido giró el cuerpo y tomó en el aire una cantimplora vacía. Arrugó el entrecejo y miró a su hermano con un gesto neutro, aquello no le inspiraba confianza – El resto traerá el agua, nosotros debemos terminar esto –

Pero su hermano siguió mirando el lugar donde Lee desapareció – Kankuro –

– Gaara – inhaló hondo – Lo que sea que pienses no creo que…–

– Trae el agua –

Esto estaba mal. Tendrían problemas, lo sabía ¿Por qué tenía un hermanito tan necio, y no uno normal?, quería uno de esos que obedecían a su hermano mayor.

Gaara miró complacido como Kankuro se retiraba. Se prometió no dirigirle palabra Lee pero ahora deseaba hacerlo, necesitaba acabar con una molestia que comenzaba a rondar en su mente.

[–––––––––––––––––––]

Lee inhaló y exhaló profundo al tiempo que se recargaba en un árbol. La conversación anterior lo había asustado y no sirvió para hacerlo sentir bien. Sai acababa de recordarle otra cosa por la cual se culpaba y por la que debería buscar, con desesperación, una oportunidad para hablar con Gaara. A pesar de saber que, incluso después de eso, no cruzaría aquella línea con Naruto.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos, golpeando al árbol con su miseria, que no notó como Gaara descendía de un árbol cercano y se paraba detrás de él.

– Antes de ir a Suna– Gaara se acercó hasta donde Lee estaba y el pelinegro respingó al escuchar aquella voz tan cerca y a sus espaldas –tú ya salías con Naruto no es así– Pudo haber formulado una pregunta pero aquello era una afirmación. Tan seguro estaba como tan en bajo concepto tenía a Lee.

_¿Era Gaara?, ¡Que situación! _No esperaba una confrontación de aquel tipo, es decir, él estaba planeando aquello pero ¡eso estaba de muerte!

Su pulsó se aceleró y lanzó un suspiro intentando calmarse. Poco a poco se giró y no tuvo real tiempo de plantearse el significado de aquella, que creyó fue una, cuestión. Se encontraron frente a frente y si Lee pensó que Gaara antes lo había mirado mal, esta vez no se comparaba – No –

Bueno, él era Rock Lee ¿No era así?... era mejor que empezaran con aquella charla.

Gaara lo miró fijo, no se creía aquella respuesta. No por lo que había escuchado y porque aquella ligadura entre Lee y Naruto no parecía algo que pudiese formarse con unas cuantas semanas de estar juntos, para aquello tendrían que haber estado pegados cada minuto de cada día e incluso ese último pensamiento haría mucho más perturbadora aquella relación –no mientas –

El pelinegro se sorprendió –No miento– estaba completamente confundido. ¿Por qué se comportaba tan pasivo en aquella situación?... estaba un poco aterrado.

El kage frunció el entrecejo, no, hablar no le estaba ayudando a acabar con aquello. Lee le volvía a mentir, como cuando dijo que lo amaba, le dolía saber que se había enamorado de una persona como aquella. Alguien que desechaba los sentimientos de los demás, Lee era un hipócrita. No podía _¿Por qué se sentía tan atraído a esos ojos que lo engañaban?_

– Siempre has mentido– Gaara le espetó aquello – me mientes y mientes a Naruto–

Lee sintió algo extraño, la conversación no debía ser así ¿De dónde salió aquello?...pero por qué – no es verdad, no te miento yo no… – pero a Naruto sí le mentía, se bloqueó – ¡Tú me sacaste de suna! – para perderse irremediablemente – ¡Tú me dejaste sin explicación! – lo último brotó como un susurro adolorido – ¿Por qué?–

Gaara entrecerró los ojos, comenzaba a sorprenderse de lo vil que podía llegar a ser el chico frente a él. Fingiendo que él era quien había hecho mal cuando fue Lee quien estaba en la cama con otro. Negó y su arena burbujeó.

– Contéstame, hace 2 meses ¿Por qué tú…– comenzó Lee pero Gaara cortó cualquier cosa que quisiese decir cuando lo miró fijo

– Por que descubrí lo poco que vales– las palabras brotaron como veneno y Lee sintió que lo poco que le quedaba y mantenía en pie se quebró.

– No entiendo– se aventuró a mirarlo – No sé que ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?!, en un momento estábamos bien y después… ¿Me estabas usando?– era duro, pero a eso quería llegar desde el principio

– No sigas con eso, no finjas– Gaara ya no se sentía dispuesto a continuar escuchándolo. Lee seguía intentando hacerse el inocente – no te diste cuenta que te estaba mirando ¿verdad?–

Ahora si Lee estaba completamente confundido –No entiendo– repitió

Y Gaara no le contestó. Creyó que con decirle que no valía se sentiría mejor, pero sólo estaba más enfadado.

Lee sonrió triste – De verdad que no. Yo pasé mucho tiempo intentando encontrar una razón pero solo me equivoque en creer que…– quedó en blanco – Gaara… ¿Tú alguna vez me amaste?– Lee necesitaba mirarlo, temblaba y se contenía a llorar. Necesitaba escuchar la respuesta a aquella pregunta.

El pelirrojo no cambió ni un ápice su expresión a pesar de que la pregunta lo ofendió. Lee debía estarse burlando de él, era evidente que lo amó, que lo amaba _¿Qué esperaba de su respuesta?_

– No ¿verdad?– Lee dejó caer los brazos derrotado. Aquello ya lo sabía y, sí, lo acabó por dentro. Gaara estaba respondiendo con su silencio – b..bueno – intentó sonreír y desvió la mirada para no ver al chico frente a él –ahora sé que no me equivoqué en la misión. Cuando me fui no pude despedirme de los niños – dio un par de pasos para atrás, la opresión del ambiente acabaría por hacerlo llorar – tampoco pude despedirme de Nao…–

No pudo terminar. Gaara no estaba dispuesto a escuchar aquello, no que se lo restregara y mucho menos que lo dijera con aquel tono de pena. Ahora era perfecto porque estaban fuera de Suna y Konoha.

Lee se sentía triste y destrozado. Así que no notó en qué momento la arena de Gaara lo apresó contra el árbol detrás de él y con el golpe casi lo asfixió.

– ¿Qué?– apenas y pudo articular pues Gaara estaba presionando con fuerza.

– No te atrevas – amenazó – debí acabar con esto en ese momento, así no hubiera tenido que volver a toparme contigo – se refería obviamente a aquella vez que, cuando lo intentó por primera vez, no pudo matarlo.

Lee no entendía qué le había hecho a Gaara ¿_Tan malo había sido estar con él_? Porque así era, la primera fue la última vez que se tocaron… tan horrible. Tanto lo odiaba por eso, él creyó que todo estaba bien.

Que Naruto lo perdonara pero no tenía ganas y ya no quería sentir eso. Gaara lo odiaba tanto al punto de querer matarlo y él ya no sabía que hacer.

_Gaara iba a apretar y no pensaba hacer nada._

– ¡Rasen Shuriken!–

El asfixió no llegó y ambos chicos voltearon para ver a la persona que había lanzado esa masa de energía que los había separado.

Naruto estaba algo agitado y por la mirada que les dirigía, estaba confundido y visiblemente enfadado.

– ¿Qué, qué hacen? ¡¿Qué haces?!– Con su ataque Naruto acababa de cortar la corriente de chacra de Gaara y la arena que apresaba a Lee cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo.

El pelinegro recargó su cuerpo laxo sobre el árbol y mantuvo la mirada gacha. Gaara por su parte le sostuvo la mirada al rubio pero replegó su arena al instante.

El trio obvio la zanja que el ataque de Naruto creó y que se sumergió un par de metros en el bosque.

– No te incumbe – Gaara le habló con frialdad

– Lo siento Naruto– Lee resbaló por el tronco y el mencionado, al verlo en ese estado, corrió a para intentar auxiliarlo.

Uzumaki frunció el entrecejo pero se calmó al ver que Lee estaba intacto y volvió la mirada para encontrarse con Gaara que parecía completamente indiferente.

[–––––––––––––––––––]

Neji revisó las inmediaciones del rio. Sabía que alguien los estaba observando así que se movió con cautela y enfundó sus manos con chacra.

Escuchó pasos a unos cuantos metros y se abalanzó

– ¡Ahh! ¿Qué te pasa?– El grito y la mano que cubrió el ataque antes que diera de lleno a su rostro se le hicieron bastante conocidas y rápido ambos cuerpos se separaron.

– Kankuro san– susurró sintiéndose aliviado por encontrarse con el marionetista – confundí la presencia que sentí–

El mayor lo miró extrañado –Mientras no me mates– refunfuñó al tiempo que caminaba al rio para llenar la dichosa cantimplora de Gaara.

Neji aún revisaba con el byakugan y cuando Kankuro se acercó a él para regresar al campamento escucharon una explosión. Hyuuga comenzó la carrera al reconocer aquel chacra como el de Naruto y el marionetista fue tras él.

_Que no sea lo que creo_, rezó Kankuro deseando con toda el alma que se tratara de un enemigo.

[–––––––––––––––––––]

– ¿Cuál es la situación?– Sai fue el primero en llegar con los otros tres. Mantenía la pose defensiva pero le resultaba extraño encontrarse al trio intercambiando esa densa atmosfera y no encontrar ningún enemigo.

Naruto y Gaara lo ignoraron. Aún seguían desafiándose.

– No es nada– la voz queda de Lee al tiempo que se incorporaba e intentaba no temblar fue lo único que recibió –Naruto kun le mostraba a Kazekage sama su nueva técnica –

Sai alzó una ceja. Él no era empático, no lo entendía, pero no parecía mucho esa situación.

Lee compuso una sonrisa a modo de disculpa por la acción del rubio.

– Pues más vale que no vuelvan a darnos uno de esos sustos– Neji acababa de aparecer con Kankuro detrás suyo – Naruto– lo miró mal y el mayor de todos inhaló aquello que había estado conteniendo –Podrían alertar a cualquiera de nuestra ubicación – pero a pesar de haber dicho aquello también notó que algo no estaba bien.

Todos caminaron de vuelta al lugar de acampar, Naruto detuvo a Lee para que, junto con él, se resagara.

– Perdona Naruto yo… no sé en que estaba pensando…– el pelinegro intentó disculparse, pero el rubio lo mando a callar. Suponía que lo que necesitaba en aquel momento era un abrazo y eso fue lo que le dio.

No entendía, apenas y lo había escuchado preguntar a Gaara si lo amaba. Era extraño y se sintió un poco desolado al ver como fue rechazado.

[–––––––––––––––––––]

El Kazekage no miró para atrás pero supo que el par no los seguían.

– Gaara– amonestó Kankuro pero el pelirrojo no le hizo caso, siguió de cruza y como autómata subió al árbol más alto de entre los que les rodeaban.

No quería aceptar pero algo también se había destruido en su interior. A pesar de que creyó que desatar las palabras de rencor que quería decirle a Lee lo aliviarían, solo hicieron que sobre él cayera un peso aún mayor.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Sonrió y dejó que sus dientes afilados destellaran, aquello había sido insólito pero gracias a ello tuvo bastante suerte. Miró el cielo, comenzaba a oscurecer así que suponía que aquel grupo de Shinobis se ocuparían de descansar.

Se lanzó dentro del agua y se relajó. Afortunadamente ellos acampaban cerca del rio también, así que la corriente se encargó de ayudarle con los casi dos días de distancia que estaba de sus compañeros.

Cuando llevaba un par de horas viajando con la corriente, volvió a su estado sólido y salió del agua. Caminó un par de metros y llegó a la cueva donde sus compañeros se resguardaban.

– Ya llegaste– una chica estaba parada en la entrada, tenía los brazos cruzados y un gesto de desagrado adornaba su rostro.

– ¿Te parece? – Pasó de largo – Me sorprende que estés aquí, recibiéndome, y no sobre Sasuke –

– tch– la chica apretó los puños. Lo había intentado pero el pelinegro la mandó fuera para esperar a sus compañeros – pude sentir tu horrible presencia kilómetros arriba Suigetsu, ¿Qué sabes?–

– Nada que te importe gorda Karin– rio malicioso al ver la expresión de la chica y siguió caminando hasta el fondo del lugar – ¡Sasuke!– exclamó tan pronto llegó y dejó caer su espada perforando varios centímetros en el suelo.

El mencionado estaba descansando en una de las salientes de roca y tenía la cabeza recargada en la pared. No hizo gesto o movimiento que delatara que lo escuchaba, pero Suigetsu llevaba bastante tiempo conviviendo con él, así que se dio por atendido.

– La gorda tenía razón. Antes de acabar con el rastreador de la arena ya había logrado enviar las coordenadas con nuestra ubicación. Si no nos movemos están a 2 días de nosotros –

Karin miró hacia la entrada de la cueva –Juugo esta aquí– y no pasó ni un minuto cuando el chico restante en el equipo se apareció.

– La entrega está hecha– alzó una bolsa tan grande como 2 puños y todos escucharon las monedas tintinear dentro.

– Bien, entonces ya no tenemos nada que esperar– Suigetsu se imaginó un cama real y una buena comida –No me apetece enfrentarnos al Kazekage–

– ¿Al Kazekage?– Karin acomodó sus lentes – ¿ha venido él?– robaron pergaminos sagrados de Suna, pero creía que a lo mucho enviarían anbus sobre calificados, no al pelirrojo controlador de la arena en persona.

– Si – sus ojos brillaron mientras enumeraba – su hermano el marionetista y cuatro shinobis de konoha– miró a Sasuke esperando algún tipo de reacción – un portador del Byakugan, un tipo con un traje verde ridículo, el raro de la tinta y Uzumaki Naruto–

Juugo abrió un poco más los ojos y Karin ahogó su respiración, intentando no parecer conmocionada, siempre tenían problemas cuando se encontraban con aquel rubio y sólo Sasuke era capaz de hacerle frente.

Sasuke se quedó callado, seguía sin hacer gesto alguno y pasaron un largo minuto en silencio.

El resto de sus compañeros comenzaba a cansarse hasta que sin previo aviso se paró. Acomodó su cinto y acarició levemente a Kusanagi – Hagámoslo un día de distancia –

Suigetsu sonrió resignado, aquello ya se lo imaginaba. La cama tendría que esperar.

[–––––––––––––––––––]

Naruto despertó adolorido, la ansiedad ya lo había alcanzado y ahora resultaría imposible que volviera a conciliar el sueño. Estaba recostado en el suelo, a un lado de Lee, Sai y Kankuro descansaban a unos metros de ellos, mientras que Neji, el encargado de montar guardia, estaba sentado sobre la rama de un árbol.

Decidió que lo mejor sería relevarlo e iba hacia él, pero detuvo sus pasos cuando observó a Gaara sobre uno de los árboles aledaños, mirando al cielo y a un punto inespecífico. También quería hablar con él.

– Gaara– llamó tranquilo en cuanto llegó a su lado pero él no le contestó.

Naruto tenía pendiente el tema de Sasuke. Creía que de un momento a otro debía separarse de ellos para enfrentarlo solo y necesitaba conocer la ubicación exacta a dónde se dirigían, volver a detallar el plan y asegurar el momento oportuno para desaparecer. Pero no podía dejar de lado el asunto de Lee.

– En ese momento ¿Por qué tú…–

– Naruto– Gaara no dejó de ver al cielo – no quiero hablarlo – el Kazekage agradecía que Naruto hubiese llegado para imponer un poco de cordura a sus actos, pero sabía que más allá no necesitaba nada del rubio.

Uzumaki frunció el ceño –No quiero saber qué hablaban – lo mejor, supuso, era fingir que no tenía idea. Esa situación parecía ya de por si incomoda como para que él también dijera estar confundido– pero no parece bien. Gaara, se supone que son amigos – a su entender el rechazo debía manejarse de una forma mucho más sutil.

Gaara siguió imperturbable.

Naruto intentó darle tiempo para que razonara pero se irritó al notar que no decia nada– Dime ¿No te importa?–

– Hace mucho que no debería– Gaara se atrevió a mirar al rubio – Pero ahora no. Sólo quería comprobar algo y ya me quedó claro. –

El rubio no supo por qué, pero sintió un deje de rechazo hacia su persona. Gaara se paró y entonces Naruto notó como le dirigía una mirada nada agradable a Lee quien dormía ajeno a ellos. Eso no le gustó.

– Gaara – Llamó con un tono de advertencia – sólo no vuelvas a intentar lastimar a Lee– era extraño que se refiriera a él por su nombre.

El pelirrojo se mantuvo serio. Era cierto, él sabía y los vio, Naruto amaba al pelinegro. Se abrazaron y le causaron nauseas.

Lo que él ya tenía por sentado era que Rock era una mala persona. Se había aprovechado de él y, probablemente, de Naruto. Lee no parecía ser de ese tipo pero lo era y al parecer Naruto estaba totalmente ciego, creyendo que el pelinegro pudiese estar vulnerable frente a él. Inocente.

– Habló enserio– Naruto solía irritarse cuando era ignorado, así que intentó detener los pasos del pelirrojo pero no lo logró.

El Kazekage tenía claro que Naruto era su amigo y, por más que sintiese rechazo por él en ese momento, lo apreciaba – Naruto, no deberías seguir con él–

– ¿Qué?– era como si una enorme piedra callera sobre la cabeza del mencionado. Al parecer Gaara también calló en la falsa ilusión de que él y Lee sostenían una relación.

– Lo que sea que diga lo esta fingiendo. Miente y no tiene problemas con hacerlo, es desagradable…– Gaara refulgió los ojos en rencor.

Naruto elevó una ceja – No entiendo, pero… no te creo – en la escena anterior Gaara pareció ser la persona desagradable. Ambos eran sus amigos, pero en ese momento no pudo evitar ponerse del lado del que ahora era su novio. Gaara parecía estar en un error.

El pelirrojo negó.

De cierta forma el rubio no tenía la culpa, pero se imaginaba que se lo merecía. Él hubiese querido permanecer incauto por la eternidad pero le fue imposible. Es más, sentía como castigo divino que Naruto fuese tan despistado y dispuesto a defender Lee porque así le dolería más cuando se diera cuenta de la verdad. Casi consideraba un sacrilegio que el rubio fuese conocido por todos como la única y oficial persona de Lee.

No necesitaba defender su posición. Eventualmente Naruto se daría cuenta, pero lo entendía. Si a él le hubiesen dicho aquello tampoco lo habría creído – Que ingenuo – comentó al aire y bajó del árbol. Ahora ya tenían otras cosas que hacer.

El rubio se mantuvo serio, estaba confundido y enfadado.

– Que bueno que ya has despertado Naruto– Neji lo miraba desde el suelo mientras meneaba a Lee con el pie y Sai se estiraba sin expresión, como cada mañana –Es hora de partir–

[–––––––––––––––––––]

Caminaron toda la mañana y pararon en un pequeño poblado para comer un poco. Naruto se había mantenido inusitadamente pegado a Lee y miraba de vez en vez al Kazekage. Ellos no habían peleado realmente pero parecía que el equipo tenía una especia de rasgadura.

Sai lo encontraba interesante y Neji estaba bastante confundido.

Kankuro ya se imaginaba que algo como eso ocurriría pero… bueno, sinceramente no esperaba que Naruto se viera involucrado de una manera tan violenta. Aunque evidentemente todos eran shinobis, algo como una pequeña disconformidad entre 2 de ellos y de la cual la otra mitad del grupo no tenía ni idea de ¿Cómo? o ¿por qué surgió?, no evitaría que continuaran con la misión.

Lee se había mantenido callado a ratos mientras que en otros comenzaba a especular emocionado lo que estaría haciendo Tenten o Gai sensei y por ende Neji comenzaba a sentir el deja vú. No era bueno cuando la depresión o la felicidad eran inconstantes.

Sabía que era imposible concentrarse pues conocía muy bien ese comportamiento en el pelinegro, el preludio al desastre o, dicho de otra manera, el preludio a la enfermería. Cualquiera que fuese la estrategia que tomarían a continuación Lee no participaría activamente en ella, por mucho que le molestara, ya lo había decidido.

– Lee– llamó parándose de la mesa para apartarse de resto.

El mencionado asintió y lo siguió. Salieron del restaurante, Neji caminó y se recargó en la pared del local.

– ¿Ahora si me dirás qué te ocurre?– el castaño no era paciente, pensaba que después de preguntarlo varias veces y pasado el tiempo Lee hablaría solo, pero seguía sin hacerlo.

– Nada Neji Kun yo sólo…–

No pudo terminar por que el castaño lo sorprendió lanzándole un puñetazo que quedó a menos de 1 cm de su rostro

– No me dirás que tienes nada cuando no eres capaz de esquivar eso–

Lee cerró los ojos. Necesitaba hablarlo, ahora sabía que tenía que hacerlo. A Naruto no podía decírselo, simplemente por quien era y no parecía correcto, pero Neji era su amigo, su rival después de todo.

Exhaló todo el aire que pudo –Sólo no le digas a Tenten por que ella si me va a golpear– sonrió triste y lo dejó ir todo.

Neji escuchó atento. Fue la versión corta y con detalles nulos, así que en menos de 1 minuto Lee ya había dicho "Me enamore del Kazekage", "Creí que también me amaba", "Me acosté con él", "Me corrió de suna" y "Anoche estuve a punto de dejar que me matara".

Y al castaño le creció una vena en la frente, era raro que algo lo alterara pero su amigo era un completo baka. Se imaginaba algo, pero nada cercano a lo que escuchaba.

Supuso que la advertencia de discreción era válida, si él quería darle una zarandeada por torpe, no se imaginaba lo que haría Tenten.

– ¿Y entonces planeas seguir así?–

Lee ladeó la cabeza y se rascó apenado – pues intento superarlo y creo que contártelo me ayudó – le puso una mano el hombro y los ojos le brillaron – Creo que al final fue mejor así ¿No crees?–

Neji sonrió de medio lado y apartó la mano de su amigo – pues apresúrate porque alguien que se porta así de patético no es digno de decirse mi rival–

– Neji kun– la sonrisa fantasiosa que se formó en el rostro del pelinegro sería difícil borrar.

– Y más por que me obligarás a mandarte de regreso a Konoha si no es así–

– No no– Lee comenzó a negar ferviente de un lado a otro y elevó un puño – ¡Vamos a ir por esos pergaminos!– entonces entró al local y sin importarle en absoluto a quién le gritaba apuró al resto para que siguieran con la caminata. Más ansioso que el mismo Naruto.

Neji borró la sonrisa. Si el Kazekage le volviera a poner encima un dedo a su amigo, lo acabaría sin remordimiento.

[–––––––––––––––––––]

A la mañana le acompañó la tarde y cuando el sol comenzaba a anunciarles que se ocultaría tras las montañas cercanas el único incidente ocurrido entre ellos era la mirada de Neji hacia Gaara en cuanto comenzaron la nueva caminata.

Kankuro tendría un colapso nervioso porque él ya no estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas. Si bien pasó la infancia a un lado de Gaara, un par de años de tranquilidad lo habían dejado completamente vulnerable para esas situaciones.

Extrañaba tanto a Temari y si terminaban aquello con éxito, recordando que el resto del equipo de Konoha aún no sabía que irían contra Sasuke Uchiha, la obligaría a cocinarle todo lo que él quisiera.

– El reporte del equipo informante decía que uno de los objetivos se refugia en una de las cuevas al norte de la montaña azul. Al parecer se encontran sin movimiento en la espera de algún tipo de intermediario para hacer la entrega de los pergaminos – Informó el marionetista y el resto asintió dando a entender que procesaron la información

– Entonces no conocemos el verdadero destino de los pergaminos– Neji completó serio

Kankuro asintió dándole la razón – Existe una gran posibilidad que desde el último reporte hayan movido su ubicación o ya hicieran la entrega, en el último caso la misión es descubrir para quién trabajaban–

– Bien– Naruto aceleró el paso –entonces será mejor si nos apresuramos–

[–––––––––––––––––––]

– Están cerca– Karin acababa de sentir las energías acercándose.

Ellos eran buenos, pero aquel grupo aún los superaban en número y necesitaban depurarlos.

– Es increíble que tomaran la ruta directa – comentó Suigetsu parándose a un lado de Juugo mietras comenzaban una silenciosa cuenta regresiva para atacar.

_10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2…_

Neji volvió a sentir aquella inquietante sensación – ¡Cuidado!– Gritó

_1_… – ¡Ahora!–

Al equipo de Suna y Konoha les fue muy difícil esquivar una lluvia de mini agujas que les atacó por tres direcciones distintas. El castaño no tenía idea como era que, quien fuera que los atacaba, habían burlado a su byakugan de esa manera.

Naruto apareció un grupo de bunshins que lo cubrieron, Lee esquivó tan rápido como pudo, Neji se ayudó del byakugan y con su ataque Kaitenlas hizo caer a todas. Gaara se protegió y a su hermano con la arena y sólo Sai corrió con la mala suerte de ser rozado por una de ellas a la altura de la mejilla.

– ¿Dónde?– Lee miró a todos lados intentando enfocar a sus agresores cuando un chico apareció detrás de Kankuro, quien protegía uno de los flancos, y le hizo un profundo corte con su espada en la espalda.

– Argh– Kankuro calló de rodillas al suelo.

– Siento eso– el chico recién llegado se acomodó el arma a la altura del hombro – pero nos superaban en número–

Pero su disculpa no tuvo un efecto, pues otro chico atacó y, como pudieron, escaparon del golpe y cráter que dejó en el suelo después de darlo.

Lee entrecerró los ojos y casi desapareció del lugar en donde estaba.

– Juugo izquierda– Karin salió del lugar donde se escondía y el mencionado no tuvo problemas para atrapar a Lee de la pierna en el acto y lanzarlo lo más lejos que pudo.

– Ustedes…– Neji podría decir que los reconocía

Sai calló al suelo al igual que Kankuro. La aguja que difícilmente lo había rozado estaba inyectada con un veneno paralizante muy potente y ahora no podía mover el cuerpo.

Gaara liberó la arena y Neji se puso en pose de batalla. Pero Naruto buscaba en todas las direcciones.

– ¡SASUKE!– gritó – ¿Dónde estas?– sentía el corazón desbocado, se volverían a ver.

Todos escucharon el suave sonido que hacían un par de pies al pararse sobre una rama detrás de ellos.

– Naruto – la fría voz del pelinegro lo hizo girarse lentamente – al parecer aún no mueres –

– Hum– el rubio lo miró desafiante – hace falta más que un simple ataque tuyo para matarme–

El brazo del pelinegro brilló con el kiri y entonces atacó. El rayo fue directo al pecho del rubio y cuando el ataque llegó a su destino, el bunshin de Naruto desapareció con un plop.

– ¡Hace falta más que eso!– se burló el verdadero Naruto parado en una rama al otro lado donde Sasuke apareció y entonces, uno sonriendo desafiante y el otro con gesto serio, se lanzaron al verdadero ataque.


End file.
